The Power of Confidence and Love
by Dreams-imagination
Summary: Voilà, c'est comme ça la vie. Vous aimez un garçon, il vous aime aussi et vous viole pour vous dire que finalement vous n'êtes pas la bonne. Ajoute qu'il est confus, qu'il s'est trompé. Comme au téléphone : "Excusez-moi, c'est une erreur." Je vous en prie
1. Prologue

Mon frère Théo et moi, nous aimions boire ensemble. Énormément ! Les deux dans le même verre. Toujours moi la première. Il était plein d'attentions. Je le lui disais. Je prenais une voix aiguë, une voix de femme, et je roucoulais : il est galant, cet homme-là ! Il riait. Son visage s'éclairait. Il était beau, mon frère. S'il avait été là, tout aurait été différent. C'est le jour de sa mort que la solitude a empiré, que la dépression est devenue quotidienne. Nous étions frère et sœur, rien n'aurait dû nous séparer. Ensemble, nous aurions créé notre propre bonheur. Combien de moments y aurait-il encore eus où, chacun serré si fort contre l'autre, l'horizon aurait paru incroyablement claire ?

La disparition de Théo a été une erreur. Les cartes, ce jour-là, ont été inversées : c'est un autre qui aurait dû mourir. Ou bien lui et moi ensemble dans la mort. On a dû m'oublier.

En tout cas, j'en connais un qui l'aurait grandement mérité.

J'ai été belle. Très belle.

J'ai été gentille. Très gentille.

Mais je ne le suis plus. Aucun adjectif ne peut me qualifier. Aucun adjectif ne s'accorde à moi.

Et Jenny m'avait dit : « Tu devrais pleurer, craquer, je ne sais pas moi, faire une crise de nerfs, tomber. Tout le monde verrait combien tu souffres. Là tu ne leur montres rien, tu restes impassible, tes yeux n'expriment rien, et eux, après, ils te trouvent juste folle, même moi je ne te reconnais pas. »

Je l'avais dévisagé sans comprendre. La douleur, il faudrait la mettre en scène ? Montre-nous ta douleur, et là on pourra te comprendre et te prendre en pitié ! Je n'en voulais pas de leur pitié, leur compassion.

Même elle, Jenny, la seule personne qui me restait, elle m'abandonnait. Elle ne voulait pas me regarder, elle me fuyait, sous prétexte que je ne souffrais pas comme il le faudrait ?

Jenny, Jenny, j'ai peur. La solitude me ravage et je suis toujours en vie. Non pas vivante, non, vivante est plein de promesses. Soledad n'est pas vivante, elle est en vie, et elle est seule, elle a perdu son enfance. Elle a l'impression d'avoir été arrachée de quelque part et elle ne peut plus y revenir.

Maintenant, j'ai oublié le son de la voix de Théo. Cela s'est fait très vite, cinq mois peut-être après sa mort. Un matin j'ai voulu réentendre son rire, ma tête est restée silencieuse. De toute la journée je n'ai pu prononcer le moindre son. Ce jour-là j'ai su ce qu'était le dégoût de soi. Chaque jour j'essaie de me souvenir de son visage, les bouclettes que formaient ses cheveux, les fossettes, la gravité du regard, les dents écartées, la peau, si lisse, si claire. J'ai besoin d'une grande concentration pour le retrouver intact. J'ai peur de perdre ces images, si nettes, si lumineuses.

Je suis sûre que tout serait différent, s'il était toujours là. Théo. Je crois bien que c'est la seule personne qui aurait pu me sortir de là. C'est lorsque j'ai commencé à me réveiller certains matins sans penser à lui, presque légère, et que je me souvenais quelques minutes après qu'il n'était plus là, que j'ai su que je ne m'en sortirais pas.

Les gens à l'extérieur, à l'extérieur de ma tête, pense que j'ai juste vécu un chagrin d'amour. Qu'Adrian m'a laissé tomber et que je suis devenue... comme ça. Mais à l'évidence ils ne savent rien. Personne n'a jamais rien su. Pas même Théo. Mais il était là pour moi lui. Il savait sans tout savoir.

J'aimerais reprendre l'histoire depuis le début. Comment, pourquoi, y réfléchir et ensuite me dire : " Ah ! C'est arrivé pour ça ! " Et en rire. Oui mais voilà. J'ai déjà mainte fois essayé, ça fait trop mal. Et je ne crois pas à une raison particulière à ce qui m'est arrivé. C'est arrivé, c'est tout. J'étais naïve. J'avais quatorze ans.

Et Jenny m'avait dit : " Tu parles comme si tu allais mourir. Ça va aller, tu verras, même si aujourd'hui tu ne peux pas encore l'envisager, la vie reprendra ses droits, tu recommenceras autre chose ... "

Cela fait deux ans maintenant. Deux longues années à me demander pourquoi ? Mais voilà. Rien n'est venu. Elle s'est trompée. Elle ne sait pas. Ma vie se prolonge, mais comme une prothèse sur un moignon : le bras n'est plus là, la chair n'est plus là. A la place, un bout de métal qui ne sent rien, ni le froid ni le chaud, ni la douleur ni les caresses. "Garanti incassable".

Je crois que c'est la peur qui me maintient debout. Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir raison. Il y a peut-être autre chose. Pas d'espoir, non. Depuis que Théo est mort il ne peut plus y avoir d'espoir. Mais quelque chose comme un éclat de vie, qui s'obstine.

J'entends la porte d'entrée claquer, puis la voix de ma mère, aiguë, puis celle de papa, las - il y a un peu plus d'un an de cela, avant la mort de Théo, elle l'était déjà, las -, puis leurs chuchotements, leurs colères étouffées. Leur aversion l'un pour l'autre. A trop vouloir se supporter ils ont fini par se détester.

Mes parents n'ont jamais appris ce qui m'était arrivé. Ils étaient trop occupés par leur haine respective. Ils ont sûrement pensé à une crise d'adolescence où autre chose.

On me dit que je devrais parler. Mais qu'aurais-je à raconter ? La rage, l'injustice que j'ai ressentie lorsque Théo était partit alors que j'avais besoin de lui ? Alors que c'était la seule personne qui pouvait m'aider ? Le dégoût ressenti après ce qu'Adrian m'avait fait avant de partir lui aussi ?

Il y a certaines choses qu'il vaut mieux taire. Qu'on ne peut pas raconter. Ce serait trop misérable.

Je m'appelle Soledad Azariah Smith.

Et on m'a volé ma jeunesse.


	2. Chapter 1

*** Sourire à un interlocuteur qui vous embarrasse, on n'a pas encore trouvé mieux pour passer à autre chose. ***

Je suis assise entre deux wagons du train du Poudlard Express. Assise entre la porte et la rambarde qui m'empêche de tomber au milieu. Je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise. Mais c'est toujours mieux que les compartiments, où il y aura toujours quelqu'un d'indésirable. Soit vous êtes indésirable, soit il y a un indésirable parmi eux.  
Je préfère le son du train roulant à une vitesse grand V, que celui des gloussements d'une fille, ou des cris poussés par un mâle de l'école.  
Mais un autre attire mon attention.  
La porte à ma droite qui s'ouvre.  
Je fais celle qui n'entend pas. Aillant les yeux fermés et mes écouteurs dans les oreilles, ça me semble crédible.  
La musique est assez basse pour que j'entende les bruits extérieurs. Et donc, la voix d'un garçon m'interpeller.  
Je ne réponds pas. J'attends qu'il manifeste sa présence d'une autre manière.  
Il me touche l'épaule. J'ouvre les yeux, fronce les sourcils, puis regagne mon air impassible.  
Comédie Parfaite.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toute seule ? me demande-t-il.

Il est brun. Non, ces cheveux sont légèrement plus foncés que bruns. Des lunettes rondes, ces cheveux en bataille, un regard chocolat-noisettes profond.  
Oui. Oui, James Potter était CE genre de garçons. Le genre de gars que l'on qualifierait de bombe sexuelle. En faite, il ressemble à Adrian. Tout comme ces amis, les Maraudeurs. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que les deux derniers sont des " bombes sexuelles "...  
Remus Lupin est trop maigre, et a toujours cet air fatigué. Mais il a un charme. Un air mystérieux et j'ai remarqué que ces yeux changent de couleurs. Jenny m'avait trouvé folle lorsque je le lui avais dit - alors que nous étions encore proches - mais je maintiens ce que j'ai dit. Je suis sûr d'avoir raison. Et croyez-moi, je n'ai plus beaucoup eu de certitudes ces deux dernières années.  
Peter Pettigrow lui, n'a absolument rien de tous ce que ces amis ont. Il est plutôt potelé et a encore cette petite bouille qu'ont les enfants. Il est trop petit aussi. Faut dire, il a quand même un an de plus que moi. Mais cela ne fait que prouver, je pense, que les Maraudeurs ne s'intéressent pas qu'au physique. Et que c'est sûrement pour leurs personnalités qu'ils sont devenus amis.  
Mais cette attitude, ils ne l'ont qu'entre eux.  
Devant la populasse de Poudlard, Lupin est considéré comme le préfet pas trop dans leurs blagues mais toujours en train de glisser sur leurs attitudes.  
Pettigrow, considéré comme le petit chien-chien. (Même si je suis sûr qu'eux ne le voient pas comme ça.)  
Et Potter et Black, ce sont les tombeurs de ces dames.  
En faite le seul truc pour lequel je les féliciterais, c'est leur loyauté envers chacun.  
En faite, je ne les aime pas. Je ne les aime pas parce que je les jalouse, je les envie. Pour m'en sortir, j'aurais bien besoin d'une amitié aussi forte que la leure.

- Dit tu vas bien ? me demande-t-il.

- Quoi ? Je réponds d'un air las en enlevant mes écouteurs.

- Tu... Tu m'as regardé pendant des heures (ironie quand tu nous tiens) sans même me répondre !

*** Sourire à un interlocuteur qui vous embarrasse, on n'a pas encore trouvé mieux pour passer à autre chose. ***

Oui, il m'embarrasse. Je ne parle plus vraiment depuis la mort de Théo, sauf en cas de nécessité, et pour mon plus grand " bonheur " personne n'osait venir perdre son temps à parler à la petite fille naïve que j'étais d'après Jenny. " Sans vouloir te vexer. " avait-elle ajouté après avoir débité l'insulte.  
Et là, un septième année des plus apprécié vient m'adresser la parole pour me demander pourquoi je suis toute seule ? Il est stupide ou aveugle ?

- Je vois pas en quoi ça m'apporterait de te répondre, je débite en reprenant mon impassible expression.

- Oh je sais pas moi... Un semblant de sociabilité ?

Voilà, il m'exaspère.

- Ce que tu peux être lourd ! C'est dingue !

Il reste là, s'assoit en face de moi et me fixe. Serait-il en train d'attendre une réponse ?

- Si je te réponds tu t'en vas ?

- Sûrement, répond-t-il tout sourire.

- Aucune envie de voir personne.

Menteuse, même un compartiment moitié vide sans stupides personnes m'aurait suffit.

- Tu mens.

- Pardon ?

Il ne me connait pas. Comment pourrait-il savoir si je mens ou non ?

- Tu mens. Tu as tourné le regard d'un air je-m'en-foutiste alors que c'est parce que tu ne peux pas mentir en regardant une personne dans les yeux.

Il est sûr de lui, en plus.

- Et comment est-ce que tu pourrais le savoir ?

- Je fais pareil, dit-il en souriant.

- Et comment tu fais alors pour mentir ?

Il lève un sourcil et hausse les épaules.

- Je ne mens jamais.

Il ne ment pas. Ça se voit.  
J'avais toujours pensé que les Maraudeurs étaient des experts en matière de mensonges. Qu'ils bernaient les gens 24h/24. Avec leurs arguments toujours plausibles, leurs excuses toujours bien abordées.  
Je pensais qu'ils mentaient en se servant de leur charme, en utilisant une stratégie fondée. Des manipulateurs quoi. Des Maraudeurs.  
Mais voila que je découvre qu'en faite, James Potter ne sait pas mentir.  
Je suis un peu déçue. Ça en enlève à son charme.  
Avant, j'étais le genre de fille jolie, avec une grande bande de copines. Le genre de fille toujours souriante, toujours joyeuse. Le genre de filles qui adorent écouter les rumeurs sans pour autant en lancer. Le genre de fille tellement belle, naturelle, innocente et gentille que personne n'arrivait à la détester. Et j'étais aussi, malheureusement, le genre de filles émerveillées par le charme et la simplicité des Maraudeurs. (Ne vous moquez pas. Avec les amies que j'avais, impossible de ne pas en entendre parler.)  
Maintenant, je me fiche d'être belle. Je ne me sentirais plus jamais belle. Je suis sale de l'intérieur. Je me fiche aussi d'être gentille. Je ne parle plus à personne, je ne cherche la compagnie de personne. Je veux juste qu'on me foute une paix royale.

- Je... J'ai peut-être dit quelque chose qui fallait pas ?

Et lui, en l'occurrence, il NE VEUT PAS me foutre la paix.  
Une larme coule sur ma joue. Super ! Au revoir l'impassibilité.

- Que veux-tu ? je lui demande alors, fatiguée.

- Euh... Rien de spécial, mais...

- Alors laisse-moi tranquille, s'il te plait.

Je le supplie. Ça le ferra peut-être agir plus vite.

- Tu vas pas rester ici pour les deux prochaines heures quand même ?

Pourquoi a-t-il l'air si ahuri que ça ? Il ne veut pas comprendre ?

- Je suis restée deux heures ici, je vais rester deux heures de plus ! Je m'exclame.

Il m'exaspère ! C'est irritant.

- Vient dans mon compartiment, dit-il comme si une ampoule s'était allumée au dessus de sa tête.

- Certainement pas.

- Pourquoi ? Non, ne répond pas. Ce n'était pas une proposition, ni une suggestion. Tu viens. Point, dit-il en se levant.

- Non mais pour qui tu te prends ? Je m'écris.

C'est vrai quoi ! Pourquoi ce soudain élan d'affection ? C'est quoi son problème ?  
Il a l'air encore plus ahuri qu'avant.

- Tu crois peut-être que je vais te laisser ici pendant encore deux heures alors qu'il fait hyper froid et qu'il y a plein de vent ? Non, désolé mais ma mère ne m'a pas élevé comme ça ! S'exclame-t-il à son tour en attrapant mon bras.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde !

Je le pensais pas si chiant. Mais ça ne sert à rien. Il ne me laissera pas tranquille.

- Et si tes copains ne veulent pas ?

Dernière tentative. Je croise les doigts.

- Mes copains non plus n'ont pas été élevés comme ça, dit-il malicieux.

Je retire. Maintenant, dernière tentative. On va y aller par le mal.

- Même Black ? Je dis malicieusement à mon tour.

Il me regarde. Avec à la fois un air surpris et dégouté. Tout le monde sait que Sirius Black n'a jamais été d'accord avec les idées de sa famille et est devenu de plus en plus rebelle après son arrivée à Poudlard, et donc à Gryffondor.

- Tu dis ça pour que je ne t'amènes pas avec moi.

Il est calme et a l'air encore plus malicieux qu'avant. Pourquoi ? Comment se fait-il qu'il puisse comprendre la vérité derrière mes mots ? Il n'a rien à voir avec moi, n'a rien vécu de ce que j'ai vécu ! Mais comment alors ?

- Je peux conclure j'imagine, par ton silence, que j'ai raison, dit-il avec un sourire. Alors tu as perdu, donc tu viens avec moi.

Je ne dis rien. Je suis choquée, scandalisée ! Tout ce que vous voudrez mais je ne peux plus rien dire. De toute façon, si ça arrive aux oreilles des autres filles plus stupides qu'autre chose, peut-être que ce sera une bonne vengeance. Mais une vengeance pour quoi au juste ? Elles ne m'ont rien fait non ? A part peut-être être de fausses amies au final ? Non, la seule à qui je devrais en vouloir c'est Jenny. Elle est partie, mais peut-être devrais-je essayer de la comprendre ? Je suis insupportable. Et j'ai été irrespectueuse envers elle en ne lui accordant aucune attention. Mais peut-être aurait-elle du essayer de me comprendre et de m'aider à me relever, au lieu de me laisser tomber non ?  
Vous voyez, mes pensées ne sont qu'un flot d'incertitudes... Et puis si ça arrivait aux oreilles de ces filles, elles viendraient toutes me voir pour me demander ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour atterrir dans leur compartiment, alors que jamais aucune fille n'en avait eu l'occasion.

- Bon tu viens ou non ? me demande-t-il alors qu'il a déjà ouvert la porte.

Il n'y a donc aucune bonne raison d'y aller. Mais ai-je le choix de toute façon ?

- Ça va, Ça va...

*** Sourire à un interlocuteur qui vous embarrasse, on n'a pas encore trouvé mieux pour passer à autre chose. ***

Décidément, les Maraudeurs sont vraiment embarrassants. Je me tiens juste derrière Potter, ne vous attendez pas à ce que je l'appelle James, et ces amis n'ont pas l'air heureux que je sois là, où alors ils s'en fichent. Mais tous ces yeux posés sur moi, je n'aime pas ça du tout.

- Bah alors Cornedrue ?

Cornedrue ? Sérieusement ? C'est un surnom ça ?

- Il t'a fallu une fille un peu plus tôt que prévu c'est ça ?

QUOI ?

- Excuse-moi Black, c'est de moi que tu parles en ces termes la ?

Oui, Black est incroyablement beau, mais son ami a tort. Il n'a rien de bien élevé, et n'est rien d'autre qu'un arrogant.

- Ne le blâme pas, il n'a pas confiance. Généralement, personne...

- Ne vous tient compagnie ici, c'est ça ? Je le sais bien.

Lupin a beau être honnête et respectueux, je me fiche bien des raisons pour lesquelles Black me traite de pute. Il n'a tout simplement pas le droit de me juger.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous là dit moi ?

Ouaah, mais c'est qu'il n'est pas d'humeur le beau brun.

- Demande à ton copain, lui dis-je en lui montrant Potter.

Tous les regards se tournent vers lui. Je devrais peut-être m'en aller... Dommage, je dois avouer que c'est divertissant de les voir débattre. Et puis c'est vrai qu'il fait froid dehors.

- Quoi ? Elle était assise entre deux wagons dans le froid, j'allais pas la laisser là bas !

Génial ! Je suis une victime maintenant.

- Très bien, alors bienvenue...

- Soledad, continue à ma place Potter.

Comment le sait-il ? Et puis pourquoi ne me vire-t-il pas ?  
Je me tourne vers Black.

- Quoi ? J'ai rien à dire, Monsieur a parlé, me dit-il arborant un sourire.

Ce gars est tellement lunatique. Je ne m'y attendais pas.  
Je m'assois dans le coin le plus proche de la porte. Le dos contre le mur, les jambes plier devant moi. Mon calepin posé sur celles-ci. Je trimbale mon calepin depuis tout à l'heure sans rien y dessiner. Aucune inspiration ne m'est venue jusqu'ici. Mais, être la première à se tenir dans le compartiment des Maraudeurs en leurs compagnies ne devrait-il pas être un honneur ? En soi ? Pas que j'y apporte une quelconque importance...

*** Sourire à un interlocuteur qui vous embarrasse, on n'a pas encore trouvé mieux pour passer à autre chose. ***

20 minutes. Il m'a fallu 20 minutes pour le finir. J'ai pris un cadre de façon à les avoir tous dans un merveilleux cadrage. Il est l'un des plus artistiques, et des plus défini que j'ai fait. Et le plus joyeux...

Ils n'ont fait que se rappeler d'anecdotes toutes plus folles que les autres. Et je dois avouer qu'il m'a été difficile de ne pas rire. Leur ayant dit de ne pas faire attention à moi.

- Je rêve ou c'est nous que tu viens de dessiner ? me demande alors Pettigrow.

Ça fait toujours bizarre de l'entendre. Il ne parle pas beaucoup, je dois dire. Mais il était très présent dans les anecdotes.

- En quoi ça te regarde ?

De quoi je me mêle ? Je croyais avoir dit de ne pas faire attention à moi ?

- Benh, c'est quand même nous que tu dessines, répond-t-il calmement.

Touché.

- Oui.

- Oui quoi, demande à son tour Black.

- Oui, c'est vous que je viens de dessiner.

- On peut voir ?

Black m'agace sincèrement.

- Non.

- Non ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Personne n'a jamais vu ce cahier.

- Mais je te rappelle que c'est nous que tu as dessiné !

Non, c'est vrai ?

- Peu importe, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

- Et pourquoi personne ne l'a jamais vu ? Questionne alors Lupin.

- Personne d'assez proche de moi pour.

J'hausse une seconde fois les épaules.

- J'espère le voir un jour !

Je me tourne vers Black. Ai-je bien compris ?

- Pardon ? je demande.

- J'espère pouvoir le voir un jour, répète-t-il.

C'est un sourire charmeur ? Je rêve ou il me drague ? Si oui alors il est fort. Très fort. C'est un gentleman, même s'il ne fait que jouer la comédie. Est-ce qu'il fait ça rien que pour avoir le plaisir de feuilleter mon cahier, ou pour le plaisir d'une nouvelle proie à gagner ? A savoir...  
Mais avant que j'ai pu répondre quoi que ce soit, Lupin change royalement de sujet.

- James ? Eh Oh James.

Il lui fait même des coucous de la main. Mais James rêve. Et il est étonnamment pâle.

- Hey James, murmure alors doucement Black en lui tâtonnant l'épaule.

- Mmmh ? Quoi ?

Pourquoi est-il triste ? Il y a à peine quelques minutes, il riait même un peu trop fort.

- Tu recommences.

La voix de Black est si calme. Et vraie. Il parle comme s'il parlait à un enfant qui vient de tomber en lui disant que la douleur passerait vite et que ce n'était rien qu'un bobo.

- Quoi ? Oh Euhm HmmHmm.

Il a l'air triste, confus, perdu. Comment peut-on ressentir autant de choses à la fois ?

- Désolé. Mais ça va.

- James... commence Black

- Je vais bien.

- James...

- Je vais faire un tour.

- James... Attend James...

Un silence trône dans le compartiment. La porte s'est refermée. C'est quoi le truc ? Il s'est rendu compte qu'il n'aurait jamais Evans pour lui ou quoi ?

- Tu m'expliques ? demande alors Lupin au beau brun. Il recommence quoi ?

- Bah... En faite, depuis la fête de Noël, il est un peu... comment dirais-je... lunatique.

- Approfondie.

- Bah... Il... Je sais pas comment dire, un coup il est content, un coup il est plus qu'irritable et un autre il est pire que triste.

- Tu sais Patfoot, je sais ce que veut dire le mot lunatique.

Patfoot ? Mais c'est quoi ces surnoms ?

- Arrête. Je suis sérieux !

- Et moi donc ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Si tu veux que je m'en aille... je lui dis alors, me rendant compte que j'étais sûrement de trop.

- Non, tu peux rester, je m'en fiche.

Tant mieux. C'est plutôt intéressant je trouve.

- Il a eu une sorte de... révélation.

Oh non ! Je ne pensais pas avoir raison !

- Padfoot, ma patiente a des limites...

- Je sais pas comment dire, il...

- Ce que veut dire " Patfoot " c'est que pendant leurs chers vacances où vous avez organisé une autre de ces grandes fêtes, et donc où vous avez invité sa cher Lily Evans et qu'elle n'est encore une fois pas venue, et bien il s'est rendu compte qu'elle en avait définitivement rien à faire de lui.

Un autre silence règne. Ai-je bien fait ?

- Oh, murmure soudain Lupin si bas que je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il l'ait vraiment dit.

- Merci, dit Black en s'adressant à moi.

Je lui rends un petit sourire hautain.

- Vous en avez parlé sinon ?

- Ouai. Enfin, il était plutôt retissant à en parler. Mais en gros, il dit que ça finira par passer. Et j'étais plutôt content qu'il passe à autre chose, mais il nous ment.

- Non, je proteste, il se ment à soi-même. Nuance.

Je me lève alors pour ranger mon calepin dans mon sac.

- Ouai bah en tout cas, il arrive pas à passer à autre chose.

- On devrait peut-être...

La porte du compartiment s'ouvre alors brusquement.

- Salut les gars ! Dit Sirius j'aurais besoin de ton aide pour un truc...

Cette voix. Dite moi que je rêve !  
Ne me remarque pas !  
Ne me remarque pas !  
Ne me remarque pas !  
Il s'arrête soudain dans sa lancé. Non !

- Hey ! Mais c'est ma petite Solal !

Ma ? Petite ? Solal ? Il n'a pas le droit.  
Il me prend alors mon calepin des mains. Je ne suis même pas retournée ! Quel culot !

- Est-ce-que c'est ce que je crois ? dit-il en me le montrant.

Je ne réponds pas. Tous les yeux se posent sur moi, puis sur lui, puis sur moi...

- Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu, t'en as dessiné d'autres ?

Connard ! Je me retourne alors. Et tends la main afin qu'il me le rende. Celle-ci tremble, je ne le regarde même pas.

- Oh allez, fait pas la gamine ! s'exclame-t-il en me touchant l'épaule.

Je recule brusquement. Il me touche. Il n'a pas le droit de me toucher.  
J'ai peur.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux Adrian ?

La voix de Lupin est plutôt froide. Il a l'air dangereux avec ce regard. A-t-il senti ma peur ? Suis-je si expressive ?

- Rien, répond-t-il les yeux rivés sur moi. Rien d'important.

- Tu peux t'en aller dans ce cas.

Il me tend le calepin. Je le récupère et m'éloigne. Mais ça ne change rien. Il s'approche de moi et met une main sur ma hanche. Je me suis rapprochée de Lupin inconsciemment. Je sens les muscles de celui-ci se tendre. S'inquiéterait-il pour moi ?

- J'espère pouvoir le feuilleter à nouveau un jour, me murmure-t-il à l'oreille.

J'ai peur. Et il s'en va. Je tremble toujours. J'en ai des frissons.

- Bonjour l'honnêteté, dit Black en s'adressant à moi.

Il l'a donc entendu.

- Ferme la toi.

Même ma voix tremble. Je mets une main devant mes yeux. Ils sont pareils tous les deux. Des gentlemen, mais des connards avant tout.  
Je prends une grande inspiration. On dirait un sanglot. Une larme coule sur ma joue.  
Lupin est debout, il me touche l'épaule, m'incitant à me tourner vers lui. Mais je m'éloigne d'un geste brusque.

- Ne... Ne me touche pas, je murmure tout bas.

Il me lance un regard qui veut tout dire.  
Je t'en supplie, ne devine rien.  
Je t'en supplie.


	3. Chapter 2

**Réponses au reviews :**

Je publie le chapitre un samedi soir, je réponds au reviews un dimanche soir. Je sais, c'est bizarre. Mais il est difficile de répondre aux reviews quand votre mère débarque à une heure moins quart du matin pour vous dire d'éteindre **IMMEDIATEMENT** votre ordi... Bref, quoi qu'il en soit me voila pour vous répondre.

Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews elles ont été nombreuses et ça m'a fait grandement plaisir et ça m'a inspiré à écrire la suite. =D Aussi, je publierai normalement une fois par semaine entre le vendredi soir et le dimanche soir. En gros, pendant le week-end ! Et oui ! Pour information, je sais comment va se passer ma fic et comment elle se finira mais je l'écris au jour le jour. Donc, non elle n'est pas finit. Et je suis grandement désolé s'il m'arrive de publier en retard quelques fois. Ce qui risque sûrement d'arriver, malheureusement... Et j'en suis désolé, sincèrement.

**A bientôt j'espère ! D-I !**

* * *

*** Ils ne connaissent pas mon histoire. Mais je suis victime de leurs regards. ***

La solitude me ronge. Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est d'être auprès de Théo. Qu'il revienne, ou que je m'en aille. Je m'en fiche. Tant qu'il est près de moi et que je suis près de lui.

L'absence fait mal. Elle nous ronge peu à peu. L'avenir fait peur, car il est flou. La vie blesse chacun de nous un jour ou l'autre. Mais c'est comme ça. Personne ne peut le changer. Et puis on dit, " Ce qui ne nous tue pas, nous rend plus fort ". C'est probablement vrai...

Mais pas pour moi. L'absence et la solitude m'ont rongée. Et ces moments, où j'ai l'estomac retourné, où j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser, sont de plus en plus fréquents. Deux années n'auront pas suffi pour guérir. Peut-on seulement guérir le mal de l'absence d'un être cher ?

A quoi bon se poser toutes ces questions ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'y réfléchis. Et pourtant, rien ne vient. Aucune aide, ni aucunes réponses, pas la moindre. Je l'ai dit et le redit, mes pensées ne sont qu'un flot d'incertitudes. J'aimerais avoir une certitude, rien qu'une. Je suis sûr que ce serait déjà un pas vers l'avant. J'en ai assez du surplace.

Oh, Théo ! Songe après songe tu me manques, et les peines ne disparaissent pas. Il m'est devenu trop difficile de me rappeler ta voix. Et je ne m'en dégoûte que plus. Si tu pouvais me faire un signe, de là où tu es. Tu sais, j'en ai toujours rêvé.

Je me suis enfuie après qu'Adrian soit partit, dans le train. J'ai pris mes affaires et suis partie. Je ne pouvais supporter leur regard, son regard. Lupin m'a regardé comme s'il avait appris une horrible vérité. Merlin, s'il LE sait, s'il L'a deviné alors... Alors je ne sais pas comment je pourrais m'en sortir. Je ne veux pas qu'il le dise. Que ses amis l'apprennent. Que l'école l'apprenne. Je veux juste que PERSONNE ne l'apprenne. Le peu de fierté qu'il me reste s'enfuirait à grandes enjambées. Mon incroyable solitude serait brusquement éjectée par une bande d'hypocrites qui ne me voudrait pas de mal mais comme je l'ai dit... Elle serait fausse. Cette compassion, cette pitié qu'ils adoreraient mettre en scène en mon intention. J'en mourrais si tous les regards rivés sur moi ressemblaient à celui de Lupin.

*** Ils ne connaissent pas mon histoire. Mais je suis victime de leurs regards. ***

Nous sommes le matin. Je me dirige vers la Grande Salle. Étant le premier jour de la rentrée des vacances de Noël, je préfère me dépêcher. Il serait bête d'être en retard le jour de reprise des cours. Aucun professeur ne risque d'être indulgent Noël maintenant passé.

Depuis hier, comme je l'avais prévu, quelques filles ont eu le courage de m'adresser la parole pour me demander, les joues rouges, ce que j'avais fait pour pouvoir atterrir dans le compartiment des Maraudeurs. Quand je dis ça je parle, bien sur, de seulement deux ou trois filles. Ça aurait été ironique vous ne trouvez pas, si je leur avais répondu que j'étais juste restée à l'extérieur dans la froideur de mi-janvier ? Et que cela avait suffit à attendrir James Potter ? Oui, définitivement, ça l'aurait été...

En l'occurrence, je n'ai pas répondu. Je leur ai lancé un regard outré et les ai plantées là. Je jurerais même avoir entendu l'une d'elle murmurer à l'autre : " Tu vois, je t'avais dit que ça allait pas marcher. On raconte qu'elle est folle depuis un bout de temps... "

On ne peut pas vraiment dire que ça m'ait blessé. Il m'arrive moi même de penser que je devais être devenu folle, que je devais avoir péter un câble. Mais j'estime quand même que je suis la seule à avoir le droit de le penser.

La Grande Salle est plutôt mouvementée pour un jour de reprise. Mais peut-être que je me trompe. Après tout, tout le monde retrouve tout le monde aujourd'hui non ? Attendez, non, ce n'est pas dans le train qu'on retrouve ses amis ? Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai réussi à me trouver une place un minimum isolée à la table des Gryffondors. Parfois, j'admire vraiment les Serpentards pour leur incroyable sens de la " noblesse " surement exagéré bien sûr. Mais eux, aux moins, savent être un minimum sérieux lorsqu'il le faut non ? Enfin... Je crois.

Mais bon je dois avouer qu'observer les gens se faire rembarrer, les petites bagarres masculines, ou bien de simples filles roucoulant devant je-ne-sais-quoi, est plutôt drôle en soi.

Seulement, on me dérange là. Un visage se place juste en face du mien, ce qui me fait sursauter et renverser mon jus d'orange sur mes toasts tartinés au chocolat. Je vais le tuer. Non, attendez, LES tuer.

- Bon sang mais... Qu'as-tu dans la tête hein ? je m'insurge.

- Désolé, répond alors Black, disons que, c'était pas intentionnel.

- Encore heureux ! je m'exclame.

Que font-ils ici ? Attendez, pourquoi s'assoient-ils en face de moi ?

- Hé Hé Hé ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez, là ?

Ils me regardent tous, surpris de mon impolitesse ?

- Ça se voit pas ? Tu sais, il est exactement 8H14 et c'est exactement l'heure de déjeuner pour ensuite aller en cours pour 8H30.

Je déteste cette façon que Potter a de me parler. Il se fout de moi là. Ouvertement !

- Mais allez déjeuner ailleurs ! Et Potter, je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton !

- Je te parlerai correctement lorsque tu m'enlèveras cette ironie qu'on sent en permanence dans ta voix.

Je ne vois pas de quoi il parle. Et je crois que les ignorer est la meilleure solution. Enfin, c'est la seule que j'ai en stock là, en faite.

- Bah alors ? Jamesie a réussi à te fermer ton clapet ? me demande Black.

Je ne répondrai pas. A vrai dire, je ne l'ai même pas regardé.

- Excuse-moi Soledad.

Je viens de recracher mon jus. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut ?

Les garçons me regardent bizarrement. Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit d'être surprise que ma supposée meilleure amie vienne me parler après des mois d'évitement ?

Elle vient s'asseoir à côté de moi.

- Je pourrais te parler une seconde s'il-te-plait ?

Je la regarde attentivement. La scrute. Je la connais par cœur. Elle fait ça pour attirer les Maraudeurs. Elle fait la gentille. Je n'ai pas vraiment à me plaindre, elle n'a jamais été très méchante avec moi, mais voilà je n'aime pas la façon dont elle agit.

L'année dernière, elle a essayé de me faire remonter la pente. Mais voilà elle a lâché l'affaire. Et elle a finit par m'éviter lorsqu'elle a commencé à culpabiliser, je crois.

Mas je n'aime pas qu'on m'utilise. Que ce soit avant les évènements passés ou maintenant, je n'ai jamais laissé personne faire ça. J'avais beau être gentille, je pouvais vraiment être méchante lorsque j'avais un problème avec quelqu'un.

J'hoche la tête de gauche à droite. Signe que non, elle ne peut pas me parler en privée. Je ne me bougerai pas pour elle. Parce que oui, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais l'empêcher de m'adresser la parole ici-même.

Elle me fait un de ses regards de chien battu. J'avoue que là, je ne sais pas si elle ment ou non. Elle avait toujours eu l'habitude de me faire ce coup là. Je m'étais toujours laissée avoir par ce geste.

Mais je le trouve très mal placé pour la situation. Et aujourd'hui, je ne me laisserai pas avoir.

- S'il-te-plait, me supplie-t-elle en appuyant sur chacun de ses mots.

Je la regarde d'un air blasé. Fronçant les sourcils. J'avais oublié comme elle avait cette habitude de ne pas comprendre lorsque les gens lui disent non.

Je ré-hoche la tête en signe de négation, les sourcils toujours froncés.

Elle regarde les Maraudeurs, leur montrant un sourire confus, gêné. Comme si elle s'excusait de mon attitude. Elle a toujours su jouer la comédie. Je l'admirais pour ça avant. Elle retourne le regard vers moi.

- Tu n'aurais pas vu le string que je vous ai montré à toi et aux filles hier soir par hasard ? J'ai un rendez-vous avec Jonathan tout à l'heure, j'en ai besoin.

Ça voix est calme et ferme. Mais je la connais mieux que ça. Et elle n'a jamais été une dévergondée. Malgré ses airs typiques de gourgandines, je sais qu'elle n'en est pas une. Je l'avais toujours su. Elle joue encore et toujours la comédie. Elle veut impressionner les Maraudeurs. Je rêve ! Est-ce une proposition indirecte faite à l'un d'eux pour leur dire " Regardez moi, je suis une gourgandine, j'aimerai me taper l'un de vous ! "

D'accord, je vous l'accorde, c'est très cliché. Mais elle agit vraiment dans ce seul but. Et j'en suis abasourdie.

Et je ne suis pas la seule. Les garçons en deviennent dingues à ce que je vois. Non mais comment ils la regardent là ? Je dois la faire partir. Maintenant.

- Alors ? me questionne-t-elle.

Elle ne me regarde même pas. Non, c'est EUX qu'elle regarde. Je t'en prie Jenny ! Réveille-toi !

- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu as montré ce string, c'est à Juliette et Rebecca, je lui réponds alors, lui faisant savoir qu'elle me dégoute plus que n'importe qui en cet instant.

- Oui, mais tu vois, Jonathan est très...

- Arrêtes maintenant Jenny ! Ça suffit ! Dégage !

Je n'aurais pas du attirer l'attention. Tous les regards sont tournés vers nous. Mais bon, j'ai commencé, je termine.

Elle me regarde comme-ci j'étais folle de réagir comme ça. Quoi ? Elle pensait peut être que j'allais la laisser m'utiliser ? Je pensais qu'elle me connaissait mieux que ça.

- Mais pourquoi tu...

- Dégage !

Elle me lance alors un regard noir me prouvant que j'ai raison de penser ce que je pense maintenant. Après cette humiliation que je viens de lui faire subir, elle n'en restera pas là. Au moins, ce ne sera pas pour les Maraudeurs que j'aurais à faire à elle. Cela fait bien longtemps je pense, qu'on aurait du mettre les choses au claires entre nous. Par des crasses ou une discussion diplomatique, on s'en fiche au final. Tant qu'on met les points sur les "i".

Elle se lève alors brusquement, n'accordant aucune attention aux regards qui la suivent. Oui, maintenant, elle avait l'air d'une gourgandine égocentrique de 6ème année se croyant supérieur aux autres. C'est dommage. Croyez-moi, c'est sérieux. Et j'espère sincèrement me tromper.

Un silence règne quelques secondes après sa sortie théâtrale avant que les conversations ne reprennent leurs cours. Ragots, Ragots, Ragots. Potins, Potins, Potins. Je les sens d'ici.

- Plutôt sexy ta copine.

Je me tourne vers Black.

- Re-mate encore une fois son cul comme tu viens de le faire il y a deux secondes et je t'étripe, sale scrout à pétards crasseux.

Ils me regardent alors tous, tournant leur attention vers moi l'air plutôt sérieux.

- Jalouse ? me demande Pettigrow.

Cette fois ci, c'est lui qu'on regarde. Je peux comprendre alors qu'il ne commente pas si souvent les conversations.

Je lui lance un regard noir. Je ne suis pas jalouse. Je n'aimerais pas qu'on me regarde comme ils viennent de regarder la seule meilleure amie que j'ai jamais eu. Raison pour laquelle ma cape est plus large que l'ancienne. On ne distingue pas tellement mes formes comme ça. Et je suis plus à l'aise. Sereine.

- Eh Ho !

Je reporte alors mon attention sur James.

- Quoi ? je lui demande.

- Tu rêves ! se plaint-il. Tu laisses tes yeux au vide comme hier dans le train. Je peux donc comprendre que c'est une sorte de... d'habitude chez toi de... de faire ça. Et t'as pas l'air de comprendre que c'est bizarre et flippant ce que tu fais !

Et c'est lui qui dit ça ? Et puis qu'est-ce-que ça peut bien lui faire ? S'il ne supporte pas mes manières, il n'a alors rien à faire ici !

- C'est pas vrai je ne fais rien de tout cela ! je proteste.

- Si, bien sûr que si ! Tu es comme... mélancolique tout le temps et...

- En faite, c'est un peu comme toi James.

Tous les regards se rivent alors sur ce dernier. Pettigrow ! Il en a pas marre lui de couper la parole ou faire des commentaires ?

- Pardon ?

Potter reste interdit devant Pettigrow, son ahurissement n'en devenant que plus voyant. Je vois derrière lui, Black et Lupin faire des gestes de la main, signe qu'il doit se taire, ne pas en dire plus. Est-ce que ça aurait à voir avec ce truc qu'il a fait hier ? Attendez, j'agis vraiment comme ça ?

- De quoi tu parles Peter ? lui demande-t-il, l'incitant à lui répondre.

Il se tourne vers ses deux autres amis, qui eux, arrêtent brusquement leurs gestes. Mais pas assez rapidement. Potter hausse les sourcils.

- Pourquoi est-ce-que j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a que moi qui ne comprends pas de quoi il parle ? Répondez ! s'écrie-t-il sans pour autant trop élever la voix, de sorte de ne pas attirer l'attention.

Black soupire et baisse la tête d'un geste résigné. Tout cela m'a l'air très intéressant. Pourquoi ai-je soudain l'impression d'être toujours là au moment où ils semblent avoir une conversation sérieuse ?

Le beau brun fixe la table, cherchant ces mots. Il est si lunatique. Il y a deux minutes, il matait le popotin de ma dernière meilleure amie en date, et la seule, et là il cherche ces mots dans le but d'expliquer une anomalie cérébrale que son meilleur ami semble avoir attrapé ?

- James... commence-t-il.

Nous le regardons tous, surtout Potter.

- Tu sais... On t'en a déjà parlé... Euhm tu... tu es plutôt lunatique en ce moment et...

- TU es lunatique Black. Et j'aime à penser que c'est un défaut.

Je n'ai pu m'en empêcher. J'ai raison, je le sais j'en suis sûre et il est lunatique, c'est un fait.

Les faits ne sont-ils pas des certitudes ? Merlin ! J'ai une certitude !

La joie s'immisce en moi, et j'éclate de rire. Ce qui est très inapproprié à la situation.

- Désolé, je murmure entre deux rires, ça n'a rien avoir avec vous, c'est juste que...

- C'est pas le moment Solal alors si tu pouvais éviter de nous déranger avec tes sautes d'humeurs, ce serait merveilleux, s'exclame Black.

Mon rire s'évanouit dans ma gorge. Je vois Lupin donner un coup de coude à Black, lui faisant signe de se taire. Lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait fait preuve d'aucun tact.

- C'est vous, qui êtes venu vous asseoir ici.

Ma voix est froide mais calme. Elle n'appelle à aucune protestation.

- Et je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça.

- Quoi, Solal ? réplique-t-il. C'est pas ton prénom ? En tout cas, c'est comme ça que t'a appelé Adrian hier.

Il laisse place à un sourire sur ses lèvres.

- Elle s'appelle Soledad Sirius, dit James. Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire avec Adrian ? Il est venu hier ?

Lupin lâche un soupir. Je le regarde. Mon masque et ma morosité reprenant au fur et à mesure leur place. Je secoue la tête, lasse de tout ce cirque. Je savais pourtant bien qu'il ne fallait rien espérer venant d'eux. Je me lève et m'en vais d'une démarche assurée, la tête haute. Il est hors de question qu'ils pensent m'avoir blessé d'une quelconque manière.

Solal. J'ai honte, même d'y penser. C'était le surnom que me donnait Adrian. C'est à peine s'il avait prononcé mon prénom plus de trois fois. Il avait dit un jour, que je lui faisais penser à un soleil lorsqu'il me voyait. Qu'il m'apercevait juste. Alors il avait pensé à Solal. Ce surnom lui paraissait le plus approprié à moi ainsi qu'à ma façon d'être.

*** Ils ne connaissent pas mon histoire. Mais je suis victime de leurs regards. ***

Dans les couloirs, les yeux sont toujours tournés vers moi. Et une fille de pas plus de onze ans se place en face de moi. Elle est si mignonne avec ces yeux bleus et sa coupe carrée blonde.

- Bonjour, me dit-elle.

Je fronce les sourcils, le sourire aux lèvres d'un coup.

- Salut toi, lui répondis-je m'agenouillant en face d'elle. Je peux t'aider ?

Elle rejoint ces mains derrière son dos et se dandine sur chaque pied.

- Tu es perdu c'est ça ? Comment tu t'appelles ? je lui demande.

Elle hoche la tête négativement.

- Je m'appelle Rianan, et tu peux m'aider, me répondit-elle me jetant de simples coups d'œil furtifs. Mais je ne sais pas si tu vas apprécier.

Elle est si mignonne. Je ne pense pas pouvoir lui en vouloir d'une quelconque façon.

- Et bien vas-y, je te promets de ne pas m'énerver.

Je lui souris. Elle me fait signe d'approcher, ce que je fais, collant sa bouche à mon oreille.

- Est-ce-que tu peux me présenter à James Potter et ses copains s'il-te-plait, l'entendis-je murmurer.

Oh. D'accord. Et bah j'aurais du m'en douter j'imagine.

- Les Maraudeurs, je lui demande, un air enfantin au visage.

Elle hoche la tête positivement.

- Mais pourquoi ? je lui demande.

- Bah ils sont vraiment beaux, tu sais pas ? Mais dit, t'es aveugle ou quoi ?

Elle n'a pas tort, ils sont beaux. De vrais canons en faite...

Je la regarde, et ne peux m'empêcher de m'esclaffer.

Elle prend ça pour un bon signe et éclate de rire aussi.

Et vous savez quoi ? Personne ne risque de m'enlever la bonne humeur que cette merveilleuse gamine vient de me communiquer.


	4. Chapter 3

**Ndlt : **Je voulais m'excuser pour l'horrible faute que Mak64 m'a fait remarquer ! Et oui, j'ai mit compati au lieu de compassion ! Je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais à ce moment là mais bon. Je l'enlèverai bien sûr ! En tout cas je vous remercie pour vos NOMBREUSES reviews ! C'est vraiment très encouragent. Et je m'excuse aussi pour le retard de quelques heures étant donné qu'il aurait du être publier il y a exactement 13 Heures et 46 minutes ! Bref, voilà !

**Bonne lecture et à bientôt j'espère ! D-I !**

* * *

*** Perdre le contrôle de soi, c'est perdre sa liberté. ***

Immobile sur le balcon de la tour d'Astronomie, mes cheveux noirs flottant au vent, je regarde le magnifique paysage que renvoie Poudlard et ses alentours, et songe à ce que je suis devenue. Je ne sais trop à quel moment la chance m'a abandonnée, mais il y a, c'est évident, un certain temps déjà que cela s'est produit...  
J'ai 16 ans. La vie me quitte doucement, me laissant un arrière-goût amer. Dois-je vivre ou mourir ? Je préfère ne pas y penser ! La tentation de choisir la voie la plus facile est grande et ce serait sûrement dommage d'y céder. Il est vrai que je pourrais sauter d'ici, maintenant. Je rejoindrais Théo. Mais priver la société de ma magnifique présence, quelle horreur... N'est-ce pas ?  
L'idée me séduit, l'ironie étant l'une des dernières choses qui peut encore réussir à m'arracher un semblant de sourire, et ce n'est pas peu dire.  
Je scrute l'horizon, cherchant un signe, quelque chose pour me convaincre que ma présence ici-bas est encore nécessaire. Je sais que je partirai les mains vides, une fois de plus, ramenant avec moi une poignée de souvenirs troublants, déchirants, mais surtout impossibles à ignorer. Et je ressasserai une fois de plus mon parcours, cherchant qui a fait tourner au cauchemar mon conte de fées moderne... Mais n'est-ce pas Adrian ?  
Le regard dans le vague, je perds rapidement le fil du temps. Je me sens doucement glisser dans une mémoire que je m'efforce pourtant d'oublier. Je me revois si bien, jeune et insouciante, à peine deux ans auparavant. Incomprise de mes pairs, je venais de célébrer ma première année avec mon premier petit copain. En ces temps de liberté et d'indépendance, j'étais incroyablement fier de moi. Me sentant forte, intelligente et belle, j'aimais sentir les regards jaloux de mes amies. Peu m'importait, à ce moment-là, les examens de fin d'année que j'avais pourtant décroché avec mention, les Buses que j'allais devoir passer l'année d'après et les Aspics encore après. J'étais déjà euphorique à l'idée de passer ma vie avec Lui. Peu m'importait même l'existence de Théo. Convaincue d'avoir l'éternité devant moi et la chance à mes côtés, je regardais vers l'avenir avec la foi inébranlable de ceux qui se croient bénis des dieux.  
La suite des évènements allait me donner tort, et je me demande maintenant comment j'ai pu penser que ce serait facile.

Adrian m'a violé ce soir là. Le soir de nos un an. Il a peut-être pensé que ce jour signifierait tellement pour moi, que je serais prête pour lui. Mais non. Et après nombre de protestations, il ne lui a pas semblé nécessaire de bénéficier de mon avis. Il l'a fait, c'est tout. Et je suis contente de savoir que ce soir là, les évènements m'ont échappés. Et que je ne me rappelle de rien. Ou presque.  
Il s'est ensuite excusé, et s'en est allé. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que ses excuses avaient parus sincères. Elles l'étaient. Sincères. Oui, c'était bien le pire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je sursaute et tourne la tête vers la porte à présent ouverte. Je n'ai entendu personne arriver. Et j'ai encore moins sentie les larmes couler. J'essuie alors celles-ci d'un revers de la main.

- Rassure-moi, tu n'allais pas sauter hein ?

Cette Lily Evans n'a aucun tact et peut être vraiment chiante parfois. Ou même tout le temps.  
Mais... Étais-je vraiment sur le point de sauter il y a encore un instant ? J'ai oublié. Je ne sais plus.  
Je secoue alors la tête de droite à gauche. Théo n'aurait pas été fier si je l'avais fait.

- Non, dis-je. Non, bien sûr que non.

Lily hoche la tête positivement. Elle n'a pas l'air d'y croire une seconde. Et vous voulez que je vous dise ? Moi non plus. Si elle n'était pas arriver, que se serait-il passé exactement ?

- Bien alors tu n'as rien à faire ici.

Elle me tend la main.

- Vient, me dit-elle. Descend de là, le dîner va bientôt commencer.

Descend de là ?  
Je remarque alors quelque chose et fronce les sourcils, observant le vide sous moi.  
Quand est-ce que je m'étais assise sur le rebord déjà ?

*** Perdre le contrôle de soi, c'est perdre sa liberté. ***

Les yeux fixés sur l'estrade où les professeurs dégustent leurs repas en conversant joyeusement, je réfléchie encore à tout à l'heure. Lily m'a tout simplement accompagné jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour dîner sans mentionner les évènements précédents. Sans poser de question. J'aurais pu la remercier pour ça. Je ne l'ai pas fait.  
A trop réfléchir, j'ai une affreuse migraine maintenant et je donnerais n'importe quoi pour être dans mon lit. Et les conversations bruyantes de la salle n'arrangent rien. Depuis un moment maintenant, je surprends les Maraudeurs en train de jeter de temps en temps des regards vers mon côté de la table depuis leur arrivée. Ne me dite pas qu'ils réfléchissent à s'ils devraient s'asseoir à côté de moi ou non !  
Je n'aurais pas dû garder mes yeux posés sur eux si longtemps.  
Ils arrivent.  
Comment ont-ils pu prendre un froncement de sourcils comme une abdication ?  
Ils s'assoient alors tous les quatre en face de moi.  
Je suis surprise de voir que c'est Pettigrow qui m'adresse la parole le premier.

- Salut.

Je lui souris. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.  
Les autres suivent. Lupin me fait un signe de main, Potter de même. Et Black et bien...

- Ouai, dit-il très expansif. Bonsoir.

Je fronce alors les sourcils. Encore. Moi qui comptais ne pas protester et les laisser rester !

- Bon, les garçons, j'en ai marre que vous soyez si collants et ce n'est vraiment pas...

- Tu as la migraine, déclare Lupin.

Je me tourne vers lui, étonnée, les sourcils toujours froncés. Comment le sait-il ? Il ne me semble pas avoir mentionné un quelconque mal de tête. En plus, ça m'agace qu'il juge nécessaire d'expliquer mon manque d'amabilité. Je n'ai jamais été pour le moins aimable avec eux, et c'est son ami qui est impoli. Moi, je ne fais que réagir.  
Potter se penche vers moi.

- Sir' peut t'en débarrasser.

- Me débarrasser de quoi ?

Pettigrow répond à sa place.

- De ton mal de tête, me dit-il. Si cela te tente.

- Pardon ?

Je secoue la tête, soudain persuadée qu'ils me proposent des potions illicites. Je ne les imaginais pas comme ça.

- Non, merci. Ça ira.

Lupin éclate de rire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ? s'exclame-t-il, lisant dans mes pensées. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Ils pensent à un massage. Aussi incroyable que ça paraisse, ça marche vraiment. Essaie au moins.

C'est vraiment embarrassant. Je ne sais pas s'il a des pouvoirs ou je ne sais quoi mais c'est dingue comme il est fort !  
Mais j'imagine mal un Black distant en train de me masser les épaules et de me toucher. Et je ne le souhaite pas de toute manière. L'idée me paraît si absurde que je manque d'éclater de rire.

- Ça va aller, merci, dis-je.

Mais déjà, Black, après avoir lever les yeux au ciel, prend ma main droite et appuie sur la partie charnue entre mon pouce et mon index, où il dessine de petits cercles. Il remonte ensuite son pouce sur mon poignet, redescend au creux de la paume et le long du majeur. Je m'apprête à retirer ma main en riant pour montrer que je ne crois pas à ces méthodes, mais il la retient.

- Pas encore, proteste-t-il. Attends de voir si ça marche.

Il me sourit enfin et ce sourire opère un changement radical chez lui. Son visage s'illumine ; son air maussade laisse la place à une expression chaleureuse. Avec ses dents blanches et régulières, ses yeux gris profondément enfoncés dans les orbites et ourlés de cils d'une longueur stupéfiante. Oui, toutes ces filles ont raison. Il est tout simplement magnifique. Et soudain, je me rends compte que c'est le gars le plus beau que j'ai jamais vu.  
Étonnamment, je sens la tension dans mes tempes s'apaiser. C'est un peu comme si chacun des petits cercles qu'il dessinait sur ma main effaçait le mal. Je l'observe pendant qu'il s'absorbe dans sa tâche. Il ne sourit plus, se concentre sur ce qu'il fait.  
Il prend ensuite ma peau entre le pouce et l'index, et la pince.  
C'est douloureux. Je pousse un cri. Black lâche ma main et je la retire d'un geste vif, puis il attend, l'air interrogateur. Ou du moins, ils attendent.  
Je touche ma tempe, incrédule.

- C'est parti. Complètement parti.

- Incroyable, non ? s'exclame avec fierté Potter. On t'avait dit que ça marcherait, Soledad. Mon frère de cœur est doué.

Black me regarde maintenant avec une expression chaleureuse et légèrement amusée, et il garde les yeux fixés sur moi si longtemps que je sens mes joues devenir écarlates, tandis que mon cœur bat à tout rompre.

- Ouai, c'est formidable, dis-je. Merci.

Je connais cette sensation, l'estomac qui se serre, l'excitation qui me gagne quand Black me regarde. Il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai éprouvé quelque chose de ce genre. Depuis Adrian, je ne me suis jamais autorisée à penser à un garçon de cette manière. Et je suis stupéfaite des manifestations physiques - cœur battant, mains tremblantes, joues en feu - qui me trahissent avant même que j'ai pris conscience de cette attirance. On dirait que mon corps me connaît mieux que moi-même.  
Et tous ça est illogique ! Je ne devrais pas ressentir cela. Je ne devrais plus ! Et en plus de cela, Black n'est qu'un connard. Une simple copie conforme d'Adrian. Non, ce n'est pas en train d'arriver. ABSOLUMENT PAS.

- Remus, où as-tu passé Noël ?

Merlin ce que je peux aimer Pettigrow en cet instant !  
Les garçons le regardent surpris.  
C'est vrai en faite, c'est quoi cette question ?

- Bah, chez ma mère. Pourquoi cette question ?

Lupin a l'air vraiment inquiet de la réponse que va donner Pettigrow. De même que les garçons. Cacheraient-ils quelque chose ? En même temps, on parle bien des Maraudeurs. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas le moins du monde.  
Pettigrow hausse les épaules.

- Comme ça, j'avais oublié.

Ce qu'il peut être bizarre celui la vraiment ! Je lis le soulagement sur les traits des garçons, sans pour autant caché leurs interrogations.  
Potter détourne alors royalement l'attention sur moi.

- Qu'as-tu fait toi Soledad pour Noël ? me demande-t-il.

Je fronce les sourcils, ENCORE. Je vais avoir des rides très tôt si je continue de « traîner » avec eux.

- En générale, je prends deux kilos.

- En générale ?

Cette fois ci, c'est Lupin qui demande.

- Je ne l'ai pas fêté cette année, dis-je d'un air nonchalant. Mais j'ai quand même prit deux kilos.

Je ris. Ils me regardent tous avec des airs déconcertés. J'adore ça, leur faire perdre le fil de la conversation.

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fêté ?

- Vous êtes bien trop curieux.

- Curieux ? répète Pettigrow.

Je soupire.

- Attends, je vais t'aider. « Curiosité : sentiment qui nous pousse à vouloir connaître la vie privée des autres, qui nous pousse à aller fouiller les choses intimes des personnes qui nous entourent. Sentiment qui nous apporte souvent des problèmes. » Et je peux vous assurer que vous aurez de vrais problèmes si vous continuez à vous immiscer de cette manière dans ma vie.

- Quelle prétention ! s'exclame Black.

J'aurais été étonnée si cette remarque était venue de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Je n'ai qu'une prétention : Ne pas Plaire à Tout le Monde, car Plaire à Tout le Monde, serait Plaire a N'importe qui.

- Suis-je N'importe qui ? continue-t-il.

- Absolument, je lui réponds avec un sourire.

Il laisse un sourire malicieux s'échapper de ses lèvres.

- Et pourtant, tu me plaies, déclare-t-il.

Il est fort ! Tellement, tellement fort ! Mais il devrait quand même apprendre à se la fermer de temps en temps. C'est chiant. Il m'a cloué le bec.

- Tu sais, enchaîne-t-il, je pense que tu vas devoir t'adapter à notre présence maintenant.

Je laisse échapper un rire.

- M'adapter ?

- Attends, je vais t'aider, intervient alors Pettigrow. « Adaptation : mot féminin de 10 lettres, signifiant « Action d'adapter, de s'adapter ». »

Je lui jette alors un regard noir.

- Moi, j'aurais plutôt dis : « Action parfois très dure à réaliser et qu'on ne réussis pas toujours à cause de personne aussi stupides et collantes que les Maraudeurs. »

Je les fixe alors chacun leur tour. Ils ont l'air plutôt fier d'eux. Ils m'ont eu, c'est clair.

- Je dois y aller.

La nourriture a disparu de la table des Gryffondors depuis aux moins cinq minutes. Je n'ai plus aucune raison de m'attarder ici.  
Ils me font tous des signes de la main, fiers d'avoir gagner une bataille. Ce qu'ils peuvent être puérils ! Et Black avec son clin d'œil !

*** Perdre le contrôle de soi, c'est perdre sa liberté. ***

Je défile parmi les élèves dans les couloirs, dans le but d'aller à la tour des Gryffondors. Je me retrouve ensuite dans un couloir vide. Si mon mal de tête est passé, et bien je suis tout de même crevée ! Je crois qu'à trop penser je fatigue. Et c'est comme ça tous les jours. Je ne sais même pas si je vais réussir à dormir ce soir. Et mon estomac n'arrête pas de se serrer. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je déteste me promener seule dans ce château le soir. Même après six années passées ici, et bien il m'arrive de me perdre. Comme si je déambulais dans les couloirs sans pouvoir me contrôler. Et...

- Solal !

Qu'est-ce que... ?  
Je ne me retourne pas et m'enfuis alors en tournant au couloir de gauche. Je ne sais même pas où je vais. Je ne sais même pas si j'étais perdu il y a deux minutes, ce que je sais c'est que je suis perdu là, maintenant et qu'Adrian me suit. Que me veut-il ? Je ne veux même pas le savoir. Je ne veux tout simplement pas avoir à faire à lui.  
On m'attrape alors par le bras. J'ai beau me débattre, ça ne serre absolument à rien. Il est bien trop fort pour moi. Il n'empêche que je le gêne en le frappant au torse. Il me pousse alors contre le mur.

- Hey, calme-toi. Je veux juste te parler ok ? Je te le promets.

Je sais quand il ment ou pas. J'ai eu le temps de le connaître assez en un an tout de même. Mais pourquoi voudrait-il me parler ?

- Je te jure, je veux juste te parler, fait moi confiance, me chuchote-t-il.

Lui faire confiance ? Est-il rationnel celui là ? Ce ne serait ABSOLUMENT PAS raisonnable. Lui faire confiance ! Pfff.  
Mais je suis censée faire quoi alors maintenant ?


	5. Chapter 4

*** Le seul mauvais choix est l'absence de choix. ***

Ça fait deux ans maintenant. Il sait qu'il ne peut rien me demander. Il ne sait pas grand chose de moi, mais ça, il le sait. Je n'ai rien à lui donner, je n'attends rien non plus de lui. Peut-être qu'il en souffre. Peut-être qu'il attend, qu'il pense que je vais guérir, et qu'il pourra me reconquérir.  
Mais non.

- Bon, me dit-il avec ce claquement de langue de quand il se sent coupable, alors... Revenons ensemble, j'aimerais qu'on revienne ensemble, juste ensemble, décidons ça.

Il est sérieux. Et définitivement fou. Je secoue la tête, indignée. Il panique.

- Non, non, regarde-moi, me dit-il, prenant ma tête en coupe. Je regrette. Je te le jure.

- Non, je réponds, ça veut dire quoi revenir ensemble quand on s'est tant aimés, et que... que tu as fait ce que tu as fait ! Ça n'existe pas ce glissement-là, c'est même immoral de passer de ça à ça, c'est hors de question.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, argumente-t-il. Mes parents s'étaient remit ensemble eux. Et puis, ma mère et ses ex, ma mère est toujours en bons termes avec eux. Elle les voit tout le temps ses ex.

J'ai envie de lui dire que son père n'avait pas violé sa mère. C'est comme si il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il avait fait. Ah ! J'ai envie de répondre que c'est normal que sa mère voie toujours ses ex. Qu'elle ne peut pas faire autrement, elle a couché avec la terre entière ! Si elle ne revoyait pas ses ex, elle ne verrait personne ! Mais je ne le dis pas.

- Elle ne les a peut-être pas aimés comme nous on s'est aimés, je lui réponds à la place.

- C'est vrai, affirme-t-il. Mais je ne suis pas juste une connaissance, je suis pas quelqu'un que tu croises par hasard et avec qui tu vas prendre un café, moi je tuerais pour toi, et même je me tuerais pour toi.

Non, il n'est pas une connaissance, il n'est pas quelqu'un que je croise par hasard et avec qui je vais prendre un café. Non, il est quelqu'un auquel je ne veux plus avoir affaire. Ceci dit, oui. Il tuerait pour moi, il se tuerait pour moi. Il ne ment pas. Il n'y a pas ce plissement de front qu'il a lorsqu'il ment. Ça voix ne monte pas dans les aigus non plus. Mais tout cela n'a rien de logique malheureusement.  
Il dit ça, et je devrais être émue, et ça devrait m'émouvoir, mais ça ne nous fait rien, ni à lui ni à moi, au final. C'était il y a bien longtemps tout cela.

- Non, bien sûr, tu n'es pas juste une connaissance.

Non, il est mon premier amour. Que je n'avais jamais imaginé devenir mon premier briseur de coeur.

- On devrait se voir plus, moi j'ai besoin de te parler, me murmure-t-il.

- De quoi ?

- Je sais pas, te parler, juste te parler...

- On est libres, tu m'as dis qu'on était libres, dis-je essayant de ne pas laisser ma voix trembler. Tu as bien prit le temps de le mentionner avant de partir ce soir la. Eh bien on est libres de ne plus rien avoir à se dire, moi je n'ai plus rien à te dire.

Il prend alors sa tête entre ses mains.

- Mais je ne suis pas mort, quand même !

Il me serre le cœur, à cet instant. Il a l'air tellement affolé, apitoyé, à cette idée de lui mort, mais, au lieu de le rassurer, j'ai envie d'être méchante, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je m'en voudrai sûrement plus tard. Il est si fragile. Il l'a toujours été. Et je l'ai toujours su.

- Justement si, tu es mort.

- Mais non, c'est moi, c'est moi, Adrian ! s'écrie-t-il.

- Non c'est pas toi.

Je ne le regarde même pas en disant cela. Il ne m'avait pas regarder non plus cette nuit la, en s'excusant. Suis-je aussi lâche que lui ?

- Mais si c'est moi ! Je n'ai pas changé, pas changé à ce point !

- Pour moi tu as changé, puisque je t'aimais et que je ne t'aime plus. _Je t'aimais et celui que j'aimais est mort._

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai que tu ne m'aimes plus, on ne peut pas cesser tout à fait d'aimer ! Ça n'existe pas !

- Si, on peut, moi je peux.

Il y a une fille maintenant, au coin du couloir. J'ai déjà dû la croiser, je crois la connaître. Elle me sourit, je ne lui rends pas son sourire, je m'en fous, je suis assise contre le mur. Et je me rends compte que nous sommes dans CE couloir. Où l'on s'est tellement engueulés, où l'on s'est tellement fait de promesses, où il m'a serré dans ses bras me murmurant des mots doux quand on ne s'était même pas encore embrassés, c'était là, au premier étage, la fille s'en souvient, elle fait comme si, elle fait celle qui, mais je vois bien, moi, qu'elle s'en souvient et que de tout ça, il ne reste rien.  
J'ai envie de le serrer dans mes bras. Et oui, cette fois, j'ai de la peine. Je ne guérirai jamais de cet amour alors...

- Je... commence-t-il.

- Soledad, j'entends quelqu'un appeler. Besoin d'aide ?

Je crois que je n'ai jamais été si heureuse de le voir de ma vie. Il ne me regarde même pas en posant la question. Non, il le regarde lui. Une larme coule sur ma joue.

- Sirius, je murmure.

- Black ! s'exclame Adrian.

Je ne supporterai pas d'être ici plus longtemps. Et connaissant ces deux là, tout cela ne risque pas d'être cordial.

- De quoi je me mêle au juste ? continue-t-il d'un air hystérique, écartant les bras.

Le héros du jour reste calme. Comment puis-je être disposée à faire de l'humour ? C'est une bonne question.

- Il ne me semble pas t'avoir adressé la parole Ahern, je l'entends dire. C'est à elle que je posais la question.

Adrian secoue la tête et fronce les sourcils.

- Je te conseille de ne pas faire le malin avec moi Black.

Je me retrouve alors entre eux, toujours sur le sol, collée contre le mur. Devant moi, ils se rapprochent l'un de l'autre. Je tire sur leur jean. J'essaie de me lever, de les éloigner l'un de l'autre, mais rien n'y fait. Je tremble comme une feuille et ne suis plus maître de moi même.

- Arrêtez, je les supplie, s'il vous plait c'est stupide.

Mais ils ne m'écoutent pas. Ils ont ouvert un débat silencieux, les yeux dans les yeux. Ils ne se rendent même pas compte de la présence de la fille, au bout du couloir. Oui, celle-ci n'est toujours pas partit. Pourquoi n'est-elle pas partit ?

- Hey, s'écrie-t-elle alors s'approchant calmement. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

MERDE. Je croyais la connaître. Mais je ne l'avais pas juste croisé. Je la connais plus que je ne le pensais. Pour l'amour du ciel Delinda, que fais-tu ?  
Les garçons ne se sont même pas retournés vers elle. Eux et leur fierté ! J'en ai marre ! Je suis pire que crevée !

- Ça suffit, dit-elle, les attrapant tous les deux par une épaule. Elle a raison, c'est stupide.

Ils semblent alors se rendre compte de sa présence mais surtout de la mienne. Étant donné qu'avant même de lancer un regard vers elle, c'est dans ma direction qu'ils regardent. Ils tournent ensuite les yeux vers elle d'un même geste. Cette situation est si ironique !

- Linda, s'exclame Adrian sortant de sa torpeur, qu'est-ce que tu fous là au juste ?

- Et toi ? lui demande-t-elle.

Sirius secoue la tête. Exaspéré.

- Il a raison, tu n'as rien à faire ici...

Adrian pousse alors ce dernier d'un geste brusque.

- Oh non je vous en prie, je murmure, mettant les mains devant mes yeux.

- Je t'interdis de parler comme ça à ma soeur sale...

- Stop, Adrian calme toi ! s'écrie-t-elle en le rattrapant par les épaules, le faisant reculer alors que Sirius sortait sa baguette.

- Non ! je m'écrie, lui tenant les mains, me relevant un tout petit peu malgré mes tremblements. Non ! Je t'en prie arrête.

Son regard tombe sur moi après un instant d'hésitation. J'y vois une lueur d'incompréhension, mais lui fait comprendre que c'est inutile.  
Je tremble toujours mais raffermie ma prise, le regardant dans les yeux.  
Delinda attire alors mon attention en essayant de retenir son frère, qui lui ne s'est toujours pas calmé.

- C'est finit Adrian arrête, c'est nul ce que tu fais.

Elle le traîne au bout du couloir, lui gardant ses yeux toujours rivés sur nous. C'est incroyable qu'elle réussisse à l'entraîner à sa suite alors qu'il est si tendu. Je ne la remercierai jamais assez.  
Et Sirius non plus.  
Bizarrement, l'idée d'avoir une dette envers lui ne m'enchante guère. Je fronce les sourcils, irritée par une telle découverte. Je me rends soudain compte que j'aurais préféré qu'il ne vienne pas à mon secours. Que Delinda aurait été amplement suffisante. Quoi que je n'aime pas l'idée d'avoir une dette envers elle non plus. Il ne reste plus qu'à savoir lequel des deux j'aurais préféré.  
Définitivement pas Sirius. Il me le rappellera toute ma vie.  
Je remarque que je tiens toujours ses mains. Je les repousse.

- Je vais finir par vraiment te détester tu sais. Je viens t'aider et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies.

Il avait dit ça d'une voix douce, enchanteresse. Pourquoi ? Je viens de le repousser et c'est comme ça qu'il réagit ?

- Ça va ? me demande-t-il, ça voix toujours enchanteresse.

IL SUFFIT. Pourquoi parle-t-il si bas ?  
Subitement je me rends compte que mes tremblements sont toujours présents et plus que brutaux. Ma respiration est saccadée. J'ai peur. Pas maintenant. Pas devant lui.

- Calme toi, me murmure-t-il à l'oreille.

Il met ses bras autour de moi, essaye de diminuer les tremblements.  
Je suis en pleine crise d'angoisse. Merlin ce que j'aurais préféré la faire devant quelqu'un d'autre. Maintenant, dés que je l'apercevrai, je n'aurai que ça dans la tête. Ce moment où il était là pour me chuchoter que tout allait bien et que ça allait passer. Avec une voix mielleuse et bonne à vous endormir.  
Et vous savez quoi ? C'est ce que j'ai fait.  
Je me suis endormie dans ses bras.

*** Le seul mauvais choix est l'absence de choix. ***

Où suis-je ? Voilà cinq minutes que je me le demande. Est-ce Sirius qui m'a emmené ici ? Mais dans ce cas où est-il ? Ou alors est-ce Adrian ?  
Les questions sont là et je n'ai aucune réponse. Je suis enfermée dans une salle pleine de miroirs, avec aucune porte. Elle ne contient rien sauf un lit, sur lequel j'ai dormit une durée méconnue. Que suis-je censée faire ? Rien ?  
De toute façon, il est clair que je ne peux rien faire. La peur s'immisce en moi, grandissant petit à petit. Je suis complètement paniquée. Et j'attends non sans appréhension l'arrivée de l'inconnu. Est-ce qu'on m'a enfermé ici pour me faire du mal ? Va-t-il se passer la même chose qu'il y a deux ans ?  
Je secoue brutalement la tête. NON ! Je ne veux pas ! J'enfonce ma tête sous un énorme oreiller et perds rapidement le fils du temps.  
Je me dis : " Allez, il faut pleurer une bonne fois pour toutes, avant que X ne revienne. Tarir les larmes, presser l'éponge, essorer ce grand corps triste et puis tourner la page. Penser à autre chose. Mettre un pied devant l'autre et tout recommencer. Il doit y avoir une bonne raison à ma présence ici. "  
En y réfléchissant bien, on me l'a dit cent fois. Mais pense à autre chose. La vie continue. Pense à tes parents. Tu n'as pas le droit de te laisser aller. Secoue-toi. Théo me le rappelait tant. Ne m'abandonne pas moi, me répliquait-il lorsque je disais que nos parents ne méritaient pas telle attention. Je le mérite moi non ? C'est comme si j'entendais sa voix, qu'il était à côté de moi. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me rappelais sa voix. Oui, je sais, je le sais bien, mais comprend-moi : je n'y arrive pas. D'abord qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, vivre ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Mes parents, mais qu'ai-je à leur offrir ? Une fille poltronne, peureuse, lâche ? Un monde à l'envers ? Je veux bien me lever le matin, m'habiller, me nourrir, aller en cour, être polie envers un professeur, tenir jusqu'au soir et leurs envoyer des lettres hypocrites. Je peux le faire. Tout le monde peut. Mais pas plus. De grâce. Pas plus.  
Un bruit bizarre survient alors du mur en face de moi et je vois une porte s'ouvrir. Je ne suis quand même pas folle ! Il n'y en avait pas il y a trois secondes !

- ... je voulais l'amener dans notre dortoir, dit Sirius en leur tenant la porte, mais j'ai préféré m'abstenir étant donné ce que tu pensais Remus et...

- Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était que des suppositions, soupire ce dernier.

- Oui bah de toute façon, Adrian aurait pu accéder à notre dortoir et je devais la laisser seule pour venir vous chercher alors je l'ai amené ici. Après vous connaissez la suite.

IL LEURS A TOUT RANCONTE ?

- C'est toujours bon pour se changer les idées ! s'égosille alors Potter.

- Elle ne pense pas ce qu'elle a dit James, lui dit Pettigrow.

- Je m'en fiche, répond-t-il balayant la remarque de la main.

A-t-il eu une altercation avec Evans ? Lupin me regarde déjà depuis un moment.

- Ah, t'es réveillée, s'exclame Sirius.

JE VAIS LE TUER ! JE VAIS LE TUER ! DE QUEL DROIT SE PERMET-IL DE RACONTER MA VIE A SES COPAINS AU JUSTE ? Et pourquoi même je l'appelle Sirius ? Black lui va mieux ! Il m'a sortit du pétrin ? Tant mieux ! Mais j'atteste aujourd'hui, que je n'ai aucun compte à lui rendre !

- Non, pas encore.

Oui, l'ironie est bien l'une des dernières choses qui peut encore réussir à m'arracher un semblant de sourire.

- Hey toi ! me salue Potter.

Il a l'air las, fatigué et triste. Je ne peux décemment pas m'énerver contre lui, il n'est pas responsable. Mais la colère est bien trop grande. La situation est-elle normale pour eux ?

- Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Je suis où ? je leur demande, les sourcils froncés, indignée.

- Calme-toi, me dit Black de sa voix doucereuse. Tu n'as rien à craindre.

- Non mais tu t'attendais à quoi au juste ? je m'écrie comme une hystérique en sortant du lit. Tu pensais que j'allais sauter de joie à l'idée d'être enfermée ? Non mais t'es con ou quoi ?

Il grimace, ne s'attendant sûrement pas à une telle réaction de ma part. Ou peut-être que si ?

- A vrai dire, j'avais espéré que tu ne te réveilles pas avant mon retour.

- Et bien tu as trop espéré !

Je me rends alors compte que les tremblements ont refaits surface. Je mets ma main devant ma bouche, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Pourquoi est-ce que je fais tant de crises ? Cela fait si longtemps ! Comment le fait qu'Adrian m'adresse la parole peut-il avoir tant de conséquences ?

- Vous êtes inconscients ! J'étais enfermée ! Mais putain, vous vous attendiez à quoi merde ? J'ai flippé !

Je ne sais même pas d'où m'est venu le courage de dire tous cela sans vomir. Mon estomac me serre tellement ! Je suis sûr à présent qu'ils se doutent de ce qui s'est passé. J'étais une fille avec un ex petit ami douteux et qui avait eu la peur de sa vie en étant enfermée.

- Calme toi, me susurre Lupin en s'approchant lentement. Tu vois bien que ce n'est pas ce qu'il escomptait ? Il voulait juste t'aider. On veut tous t'aider ok ? Fait-nous juste confiance.

Confiance ? C'est beaucoup demandé !

*** Le seul mauvais choix est l'absence de choix. ***

Mon frère me le disait si souvent. Il avait toujours aimé Amélie Nothomb.  
Je l'ai alors laissé me prendre dans ses bras.


	6. Chapter 5

Bonjour ! Et **BONNE FÊTES** ! En retard, tout comme le chapitre mais c'est pas grave, mieux vaut tard que jamais ! Je m'excuse tout de même. Je vous remercie pour vos nombreuses reviews en tout cas ! Ça encourage vraiment à écrire !

Enjoy ! Et à bientôt !

**D-I.**

* * *

*** L'important, ce n'est pas le lieu où on se trouve, c'est l'état d'esprit dans lequel on est. ***

Ils me demandent de leur faire confiance. Mais voilà, les questions se posent. Encore et encore. Quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Tout ça, c'est bien trop pour moi. Mon cerveau est en bouillie. A trop réfléchir, il brûle.  
Que suis-je censée faire ? Mes interrogations sont justifiées, je le sais. Mais pour une fois, j'aimerais que ce soit plus simple. Devenir insouciante m'aiderait-il ? Je n'en sais rien.  
Alors j'arrête, je mets mon cerveau en veille. Et puis, sans même avoir le temps d'ouvrir les yeux, toute la situation me revient à l'esprit. Et les questions se posent. Encore. Quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Serait-ce raisonnable de foncer tête baissée ? Comment pourrais-je un instant leurs accorder ma confiance ? Pourquoi ce soudain élan d'affection ? D'où vient-il ? En quoi ça leur apporterait de m'aider ? Et aussi, qu'ai-je à perdre si toute cette histoire, au final, finit vraiment mal ? Si finalement, je découvre que je n'étais pas totalement prise au sérieux ? Rien, bien évidement. Rien.  
Hier, après avoir laissé Lupin me prendre dans ces bras, je n'ai rien fait. Je n'ai rien dit. Je me suis assise sur le lit, le dos collé contre la tête de lit, et les ai regardés parler. Ils sont entrés dans mon jeu, ont fait comme si il ne s'était rien passé. Et moi je les ai écoutés. Je les ai écoutés parler d'eux. C'est comme s'ils voulaient que je les connaisse. Ils se racontaient leur vie, se remémoraient les bons moments passés ensemble ses dernières années. Je pense... Je pense qu'ils voulaient que je sache. Que je sache qu'une réelle amitié, ça existe. Me tendaient-ils la perche ? C'est tout à fait possible. Cependant, je n'ai rien dit. J'ai écouté. Et lorsqu'ils m'ont proposés de me raccompagner, j'ai dit non. J'ai dit que je voulais rester ici cette nuit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je le voulais. Après tout, je ne savais toujours pas où j'étais. Mais ils ont acceptés. Et nous sommes restés. Je les ai écoutés jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment, après que quatre autres lits soient apparus sur la demande de Potter.  
Moi, je n'ai pas dormit jusqu'ici. Il est 6h13 du matin. Et je ne sais pas où j'ai trouvé la force de ne pas fermer l'œil. Mais je l'ai fait. La confiance n'est toujours pas là. Je ne peux me permettre de dormir alors que je ne sais toujours pas où je suis, et que je ne suis pas en sécurité. D'après eux, je le suis. Ils me l'ont répété toute la soirée. Mais que voulez-vous ? C'est plus fort que moi, je n'en suis pas convaincue.

- Tu ne dors pas.

Je sursaute et me tourne vers Lupin. Depuis combien de temps est-il réveillé au juste ?  
Je hausse les épaules. Ce n'était pas une question.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre Soled...

J'enlève alors de ma bouche mes ongles - que je rongeais depuis bientôt une heure et demie - et soupire.

- Je t'en pris Lupin, je l'ai assez entendu pour la soirée celle la. Arrête.

Il soupire à son tour. Avec chance, peut-être que je l'exaspérerai assez pour qu'il abandonne. Étonnement, je sens mon estomac se serrer à cette pensée. Je crois que je serais véritablement déçue s'ils me laissaient tomber.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?

Je sors de ma torpeur et le regarde. Je fronce les sourcils ? Faire quelque chose ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire pour te faire comprendre qu'on ne te veut pas de mal ?

Il m'exaspère. J'en ai marre.

- Rien, je lui réponds. Rien, vous ne pouvez rien faire. Tu m'as demandé hier de vous accorder ma confiance, alors que TU sais bien que je ne le ferai pas. Pas avant longtemps !

Il fronce les sourcils, perdu.

- Je sais bien ? me questionne-t-il.

Il ne comprend pas.

- Bah quoi ? T'es pas le penseur du groupe ? Celui qui suppose ? Qui donne les suggestions, pour que les autres déduisent ?

- Je ne comprends pas...

Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

- Je sais que tu te doutes de ce qui m'est arrivé Lupin. Tu as fait des suppositions, tu en as parlé à tes amis... Et tu sais quoi ? Tu as raison.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai dit, mais j'en suis sûr. Depuis le début de toute cette mascarade, il semble lire en moi. Il suffit qu'il me regarde et il sait ce que je pense. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment ça se fait.

- Soledad, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je pense...

- En tout cas toi tu en as des grandes !

Pettigrow se retourne alors dans son lit et croyant qu'il s'était réveillé, je prends une grande inspiration. Mais non, il lance un long ronflement. Je soupire.

- Soledad, continue alors Lupin dans un chuchotement, tu...

- Dort Lupin, je l'interromps. Je m'en fiche de ce que t'as à dire.

Il soupire d'un air résigné et se rallonge sur le dos, fixant le plafond. Je me sens bête. Il n'a pas l'air vexé ni quoi que ce soit. Je crois que je l'exaspère définitivement. Et s'ils finissaient par me détester tous les quatre ? Et s'ils trouvaient que finalement je n'en valais pas la peine ? Depuis ces quelques heures passées dans le train avec eux, j'ai l'impression d'avoir rie comme jamais. Mais aussi... Depuis ce fameux jour, Adrian semble avoir retourné son attention sur moi.  
" J'espère pouvoir le feuilleter à nouveau un jour. "  
Je croyais qu'il se jouait de moi. Mais voilà qu'il vient pour me demander de retourner avec lui. Pourquoi maintenant ? Allez savoir ! En tout cas, je le connais assez pour savoir qu'il ne lâchera pas l'affaire de si tôt. Et que Black nous ait retrouvé hier soir, ce n'est qu'un coup de chance.  
En gros, si je les repousse encore, ils finiront par vraiment se lasser. Et ils me laisseront tomber. Et je me retrouverai seule avec Adrian.  
C'est bien la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin. J'en ai des frissons.

- Lupin ? je l'appelle alors.

Je ne compte pas leur faire confiance. Mais je dois choisir entre Adrian et les Maraudeurs. Mon choix se fait bien vite.  
Il ne tourne même pas la tête vers moi. Se contente d'un " Mmh ". Il n'a même pas l'air surpris que je lui adresse la parole. Ce qu'il peut être agaçant !

- On est où en faite ? je lui demande.

Il tourne cette fois si la tête vers moi et lâche un rire. C'est rare de l'entendre rire. J'aime bien.

- Tu es dans notre QG.

- QG ?

- Quartier Générale, déclare-t-il.

Je fronce les sourcils. Il me prend vraiment pour une imbécile en faite !

- Je sais ce qu'est un QG ! Mais vous êtes vraiment à fond dedans en faite !

Il hausse les épaules.

- Que veux-tu ? On s'en sort plutôt bien je trouve.

- C'est vrai. Très bien même. Des centaines de garçons sont jaloux de vous. Vous avez des centaines de filles à vos pieds. Vous avez fait les 400 coups. Vous êtes les garçons les plus collés de toute l'histoire de Poudlard. Et les seuls à avoir été collés par Mme Pomfresh n'est-ce pas ?

Il hoche la tête positivement. Ils sont quand même impressionnants, je l'admets.

- Pourquoi y a pas de porte ? Enfin, elle apparaît et disparaît... Vous ne l'avez quand même pas créé hein ? Cet endroit ?

C'est vrai quoi, je crois que même Dumbledore ne le connaît pas. Non, sinon, il l'aurait surveillé.

- Non, dit-il. C'est un endroit qu'on a trouvé par hasard. On a eu de la chance c'est tout.

Je fronce les sourcils. Ce qu'il me dit ne m'explique toujours pas ce qu'est cet endroit.  
Il sourit.

- Tu es ici, dans La Salle Sur Demande. Il te suffit de passer trois fois devant le mur la bas, continu-t-il pointant le mur en face de nous du doigt, en pensant à ce que tu veux voir à l'intérieur. La porte apparaît, et tu entres.

J'ouvre les yeux grands après cette explication et lâche un rire nerveux. C'est pas vrai hein ?

- Tu te fous de moi c'est ça ?

Il fronce les sourcils retournant son regard, qui était fièrement fixé au mur, sur moi. Je crois qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je ne le croie pas. Il dit la vérité alors ?

- Non, m'assure-t-il. On te montrera quand ils se réveilleront si tu veux. Tu verras.

J'acquiesce doucement. Là, je suis vraiment impressionnée. Je reste tout de même méfiante. Ils sont capables de tout, j'en suis sûr. En même temps, j'ai vraiment vu une porte apparaître et disparaître devant moi tout à l'heure. J'étais juste trop occupée pour y faire vraiment attention.

- Lupin ?

Il se retourne vers moi. Il a l'air content que je lui adresse la parole. Il ne faut pas qu'il s'y fasse non plus !

- Est-ce que tu lis les pensées des gens ? Est-ce que t'as des pouvoirs magiques ?

Il rie.

- Je suis un sorcier Soledad.

Oh ! Il voit bien de quoi je parle non ? Pourquoi ressent-il un si grand plaisir à se foutre de moi ? Je suis offusquée !

- Tu vois très bien de quoi je parle Lupin. Tu sembles toujours savoir comment je me sens, ce que je pense, comment je réagis vraiment... Comment ? Comment tu fais ?

Il me regarde un moment dans les yeux, l'air de peser le pour et le contre, et se lève pour s'asseoir en face de moi sur mon lit. Je ne lui ai jamais demandé de faire ça. Mais bon, si c'est pour avoir des réponses, je veux bien.

- Tu sais...

Il hésite. Je le vois bien.

- Laisse tombé Lupin, oublie. C'est pas important, je lui dis.

Il me regarde encore un fois, alors qu'il avait la tête baissée, et me lance un regard interrogateur. Genre, " T'es sûr ? "  
J'hausse les épaules. Tant pis pour mes réponses.

- Tu le sauras un jour, déclare-t-il alors. J'en suis sûr.

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression qu'il est en train de me dire que ça n'en tient qu'à moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ? Qu'il faut que je sois proche d'eux pour qu'il me le dise ?  
Oh ! J'arrive pas à y croire ! Il me demande de lui faire confiance alors que lui il n'a même pas confiance en moi ! Quel toupet !  
Je balaye alors la remarque de la main. Je m'en fiche après tout. Je ne compte pas la leur accorder. Du moins, pas avant quelque temps.  
J'amorce un geste dans le but de m'allonger sur lit mais il me retient par le bras. Je lui lance un regard interrogateur alors qu'il semble réfléchir à ce qu'il va dire.

- Il ne faut pas penser que l'espoir, c'est mort. Parce que, tu sais... Ça ne meurt pas, l'espoir.

Je vois qu'il se rend compte de mon air abasourdie. Il a visé juste. Encore une fois. Pour la je ne sais combientième fois ! Et ça me fait drôlement chier ! Je suis censée répondre quoi moi à ça ?  
Il remarque mon air interdit et me lâche le bras. Il n'attend aucune réponse, je vois.

- Tu devrais dormir. Tu ne tiendras même pas le temps du déjeuner si tu n'essaies pas un minimum, me dit-il en se levant et se dirigeant vers son lit. C'est samedi, je resterai éveillé si ça peut te rassurer.

Il me sourit, confiant. Et d'un coup, ma tête tombe sur l'oreiller. On dirait qu'en l'entendant, toute ma fatigue s'est éveillée ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a celui là, mais c'est pas net !  
En tout cas, je me suis endormie.

*** L'important, ce n'est pas le lieu où on se trouve, c'est l'état d'esprit dans lequel on est. ***

Je rêve, c'est sûr. Mon cerveau cherche une solution pour éclaircir tout ce qui m'arrive depuis Noël. Il cherche une solution rationnelle. Et puis, je m'étais endormie non ? Donc, ça ne peut pas être possible.  
Mais merde. Je crois que je suis vraiment réveillée.

- ... pense qu'on veut l'aider par intérêt, dit une voix que j'identifie comme celle de Lupin.

- C'est stupide ! Qu'est-ce qu'on aurait à y gagner ? L'aider ne nous sert absolument à rien.

Black. Que cette phrase vienne de quelqu'un d'autre m'aurait étonné ! On dirait qu'il cherche à leur dire qu'il veut arrêter tout ça ! Et bien allez-y ! Je m'en fiche !  
Un silence trône pendant quelques minutes avant que Lupin ne murmure d'une voix hésitante.

- James... Pour-Pourquoi tu veux l'aider ? lui demande-t-il.

C'est intéressant.  
J'imagine déjà Potter froncer les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Lunard ?

Lunard ? Oh Merlin mais d'où sortent-ils tous ces surnoms débiles ?

- Ne te méprends pas Cornedrue, objecte Black. Tu n'imagines quand même pas Lunard être contre l'idée d'aider quelqu'un ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, proteste Lupin. Mais, l'année dernière, tu n'aurais jamais aidé une personne qui était resté, de son plein gré en plus, à l'extérieur dans un froid glacial. Et là, tu l'as amené à notre compartiment, c'est toi au départ qui a voulu manger avec elle, tu...

- Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle !

Je retiens une exclamation consternée. Encore heureux !

- Bien sûr que tu ne l'es pas, tu n'as qu'Evans dans la tête, s'exclame Black.

Ah ouais bah lui, il n'a vraiment aucun tact.

- C'est pas vrai, conteste Potter. Je suis complètement passé à autre chose !

- Bien sûr, c'est pour ça qu'hier...

- On s'éloigne du sujet là, les gars, s'interpose Pettigrow.

Potter est tellement naïf le pauvre !  
Un silence pesant s'installe encore un instant, où je suis de plus en plus impatiente qu'ils parlent.  
Potter se résigne à répondre.

- Elle a des blessures au cœur, des blessures que personne ne peut réparer, pas même moi, j'en ai conscience mais, je veux l'aider ok ? Elle garde beaucoup de choses pour elle et contient toutes ses douleurs, jusqu'au jour ou elle craquera et tout s'effondrera. Et là, ce sera mort pour elle. Et c'est vrai que... Ça m'aide à penser à autre chose, déclare-t-il précipitamment, mais je veux vraiment l'aider. Qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire de sa vie si elle continue comme ça hein ?

Aucune ironie ne me vient en tête. Non, là... Il m'a eut.

- Parfois, ce n'est pas en aidant quelqu'un qu'on peut le mieux l'aider, conteste Lupin.

- Oui et bien pas là. Elle est seule Remus. Merlin sait comment tu t'en serais sortit si tu avais été seul jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

- James, s'écrie Black.

- C'était petit ça, murmure d'une voix blessée Lupin.

- Oui bah pourtant, c'est vrai. Hé Rem' regarde moi.

Il est plus proche de lui d'un coup. Je crois qu'il a prit sa tête entre ses mains.

- Je suis désolé de te l'avoir dit comme ça. Mais il faut que tu comprennes d'accord ? On...

- Elle a peur de nous, James, proteste-t-il.

- Et alors, lui répond-t-il sans hésiter un seconde. Il fallait s'y attendre non ? On sait ce qui lui est arrivé. Et s'il n'en tenait qu'à moi j'aurais déjà tué Adrian mais c'est à elle de s'en occuper.

Je les entends rire. C'est si drôle que ça ? Ils ne sont quand même pas en train de m'imaginer mettre une raclée à Adrian ? Je me rends alors compte qu'ils ont changés de sujet.  
Je les déteste. Je ne veux plus avoir à faire à eux ! Pour qui ils se prennent au juste ? Ils découvrent mon passé (pas tout mon passé), identifie mes humeurs, me collent autant qu'ils le peuvent, m'aident alors que je ne leurs ai rien demandé ! Je n'en veux pas de tout ça ! Ça ne m'intéresse pas ! Et puis, s'ils croient que je vais leur tomber dans les bras, ils peuvent aller crever ! Et qu'est-ce que cache Lupin au juste ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé à lui ?  
Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne leur ai rien dit. J'ai essayé de penser à autre chose. J'ai fait celle qui dormait toujours. Et quand je me suis réveillée, je ne leur ai rien dit. J'ai fait celle qui n'avait pas été témoin d'une conversation importante entre les Maraudeurs sans leur consentement.  
J'ai fait celle qui.

*** L'important, ce n'est pas le lieu où on se trouve, c'est l'état d'esprit dans lequel on est. ***

Je ne leur ai pas adressé la parole de la journée. J'ai déjeuné avec eux. J'ai prétexté avoir des choses à faire. Et j'ai ensuite tout fait pour ne pas les recroisés. Mais bizarrement, je les ai croisés aux moins six fois depuis seulement 3 heures et 37 minutes. Alors essayez d'imaginer le nombre de fois où j'ai du leur échappé toute cette sainte journée ! Merlin merci, ils ne m'ont pas rattrapée.  
Et donc là, je me rends dans le parc. Je crois bien que c'est l'un des meilleurs endroits de tout Poudlard. Après la Tour d'Astronomie bien sûr. Je n'y suis pas retournée depuis la dernière fois. J'ai trop peur de me retrouver en bas de celle-ci après une perte de contrôle. Après tout, je ne sais toujours pas comment je me suis retrouvée assise sur la rambarde ce jour là. Et je n'ai d'ailleurs toujours pas remercié Evans.  
Je ne compte pas le faire.  
J'arrive près du Saul Pleureur, mon calepin en main, et me rend compte que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir eu l'idée d'y passer l'après-midi. Une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds coupés carrés a la tête dans les mains et semble vouloir donner toute sa peine à ce Saul Pleureur.  
Je me rends alors compte que je la connais. Quelle coïncidence.

- Hey Rianan.

Elle se rend compte de ma présence, sursaute, mais garde sa tête dans les mains. Vais-je devoir la consoler ? Je suppose que oui.  
Je m'assoie près d'elle et réfléchie un instant. Avant, je trouvais toujours les mots pour faire sourire mes amies lorsqu'elles n'allaient pas bien. Même si c'était pour dire des âneries. Seulement maintenant, je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'ai perdu l'habitude je crois. Je ne suis plus la même.

- Tu veux en parler ? je lui demande.

Elle me fait non de la tête, gardant la tête dans les mains. J'attends un instant qu'elle dise autre chose. Ce qu'elle fait.

- Tu vas me détester. Et c'est pas ce que je veux.

Elle pleure. Elle a la gorge nouée, ça s'entend à sa voix.

- Est-ce que je me suis énervée contre toi lorsque tu m'as demandé de te présenter aux Maraudeurs ?

Elle hoche la tête négativement.

- Et pourtant avec les autres filles, je m'étais énervée. Alors vas-y ! Je ne me fâcherai pas, c'est promis.

- Non, c'est pas pareil maintenant, il avait tout prévu, me répond-t-elle.

Hein ? C'est qui "il" ?  
Et voilà, maintenant je suis curieuse. Et puis, je dois avouer que ça me serre le cœur de voir une fille si pleine de vie laisser couler ses larmes.

- Allez ! Je te l'ai dit, je ne me fâcherai pas !

Elle tourne doucement la tête vers moi et réfléchit. Elle ne me croit pas. Mais se résigne. Je suis anxieuse maintenant. Vais-je vraiment tenir ma promesse ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

- Tu me promets de me laisser finir ? Parce que il faut que tu saches tout avant de me crier dessus.

Je ne comprends vraiment rien. Et je commence sincèrement à regretter de lui avoir posé des questions. J'hoche tout de même la tête en signe d'approbation. Elle prend une grande inspiration.

- Bon, alors... Mon grand frère est gay... Mais c'est pas pour ça que je pleure, continue-t-elle précipitamment. Je...

Oh bah si je m'y attendais à celle là !

- Et... Il m'a demandé de venir te voir pour te demander de me présenter aux Maraudeurs, parce que il dit qu'il est amoureux de Sirius Black, et que si il m'aimait bien, il traînerait avec lui aussi.

Elle est venue me voir sous la demande de son frère ? Par intérêt ? Alors maintenant, on doit aussi se méfier des enfants ? Je ne veux pas me méfier des enfants. Cette idée m'a l'air... Immorale. Mais comment savoir alors ? De qui doit-on se méfier ?

- Je te vois venir Soledad alors écoute moi d'abord. Je savais pas au début. Il m'a dit qu'ils voudraient bien me voir parce que James Potter m'a sauvé la vie en septembre. Et bah moi je l'ai cru.

Il lui a sauvé la vie ?

- Il t'a sauvé la vie ? je m'écrie.

- J'étais tombée dans le lac et je n'sais pas nager alors...

- Mais alors comment tu l'as su qu'il t'avait demandé de faire ça pour son intérêt personnel ?

- Bah je l'ai vu tout à l'heure parler à son amie en disant que grâce à moi et je cite "cette idiote de sixième année" et bah il pourrait déjà devenir leur ami. Il a aussi dit que j'étais stupide de croire qu'ils voudraient vraiment rester avec moi.

Elle pleure encore. Et moi, je trouve que son frère n'est pas logique. Ils seraient amis avec sa petite soeur pour ensuite devenir ami avec lui mais ils n'aimeraient pas sa petite soeur ? Il est juste débile. Et stupide de croire que ça marcherais.  
Et bah super, moi qui pensais qu'ils me trouveraient à un moment ou à un autre, au final, c'est moi qui vais aller à leur rencontre ! Ils ont vraiment de la chance.

- Tu sais quoi Rianan ? Je vais te les présenter, et tu verras. Ils ne traîneront quand même pas avec ton frère.

Ses yeux s'illuminent. Je crois qu'elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que je lui pardonne. Elle est mignonne !

- Ils vont bien m'aimer tu crois ? me demande-t-elle.

Est-ce que j'étais comme ça avant ? Ce serait tout simplement horrible.

- Ils me doivent bien ça !


	7. Chapter 6

**Ndlt** : Je suis impardonnable, je le sais. Plus d'un mois d'absence. Mais bon, j'étais en révision, puis en examen, et après je n'ai pas franchement eut l'inspiration pour la suite ! Et je dois avouer que je ne suis pas très très fier de ce chapitre mais bon j'espère qu'il vous plaira au moins un minimum ! Je m'excuse encore pour mon retard !

Enjoy !

**D-I.**

* * *

*** Aucune façon n'est meilleure que l'autre. Chacun fait comme il peut, le but étant d'aller mieux. ***

Je crois que je les aime bien. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que j'adhère. Ou que j'en suis heureuse, que je déborde de joie à l'idée de m'être trouver d'autres personnes sur lesquelles compter. Qui a dit que je pouvais compter sur eux, même ? J'aime mon malheur ; il me tient compagnie. Parfois, quand je suis momentanément heureuse, je ressens comme un manque de douleur. On est vite accro à sa tristesse.

C'est impensable n'est-ce pas ? Absurde, oui.

Les Maraudeurs me font rire comme je n'ai pas rit depuis bien longtemps. Mais je ne me laisse jamais entièrement aller. Mon malheur me rattrape toujours. Je pourrais dire que je suis entre deux états d'esprits. J'ai un pied dans l'un, un pied dans l'autre. Je stagne sentimentalement. En Amérique, ceux qui sont dans ma situation disent : "I am in a transitional stage". Mais en sortirai-je un jour ? Je suis peut-être dans une phase de transition qui durera toute la vie.

- Ils sont là, s'écrie Rianan, alors toute effrayée. Ecoute euhm... Laisse tomber hein ? C'est pas important tout ça. Oh regarde ! Il y a Jenna juste là, je te laisse ! A plus tard !

- Rianan, je m'exclame, reviens ici tout de suite !

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je la retiens. Je devrais en profiter. Toute cette histoire avec son frère est tellement stupide ! Je ne devrais pas perdre mon temps avec des idioties pareilles. Mais voilà, je crois que ça me change les idées. Tous ce qui s'est passé depuis la veille tourne dans ma tête. Je n'arrête pas de penser à la conversation que j'ai eut avec Lupin et celle que j'ai surpris lors de mon réveil. Mon cerveau est en surchauffe. Et puis, ce serait une superbe vengeance pour Rianan. Il s'est prit pour qui celui là avec ses plans à deux mornilles ? De toutes façons, c'est trop tard maintenant ; ils sont au bout du couloir, je ne peux plus m'enfuir.

Je la vois qui me rejoint, se frottant les mains sur sa cape.

- Tu peux aller avec Jenna si tu veux, mais ne t'éloigne pas. Je te préviens Rianan si tu me fais ce coup là, je te donnerai à manger au calamar géant.

- Tu n'oserais tout de même pas ? C'est cruel, je ne sais pas nager...

- Je crois que tu ne te rends pas compte du sacrifice que je suis entrain de faire pour te présenter à eux.

Je la regarde un instant, elle a l'air tétanisé. Me serais-je comporter de cette manière si on me les avait présentés il y a deux ans ? Me suis-je comporter de la même manière lorsqu'on m'a présenté Adrian ? Il était si populaire. Il l'est toujours d'ailleurs. Je ne sais plus. J'ai l'impression que c'était une autre vie. Je crois que oui. Je ne peux décemment pas la blâmer. Elle est encore jeune. Je ne dis pas que je ne le suis pas mais... J'ai vécu assez de choses pour ne plus être naïve. Mon temps à moi s'est écoulé. J'aimerais bien la prévenir, du danger que c'est de grandir. Malheureusement, j'ai l'impression que ça ne l'handicaperait que plus.

Je jette un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule. Ils sont en grande conversation et font de grands gestes dans notre direction. Je ne suis pas soulagée. J'ai bien peur qu'ils ne soient en train de s'interroger sur mon comportement bizarre. Je ne me suis pas enfuie en les voyants. Je respire un bon coup puis me dirige vers eux. J'ai cette conviction qui me dit que je vais regretter d'être aller les voir.

- Salut, dis-je.

Pourquoi je fais ça déjà ? Il y a un mois, je ne l'aurais pas fait. Même pour une gamine super mignonne de onze ans.

Ils me regardent tous avec un air jouissif, surpris ou alors serein. Pourquoi tant de réactions ? Ah oui ! Je suis censée les éviter. Black tend alors la main vers Potter.

- Tu me dois cinq gallions James, dit-il.

Pourquoi lui doit-il cette somme ?

- Comment as-tu su ? lui demande-t-il pour toute réponse.

- C'était évident, elle nous regardait toutes les deux secondes !

Lupin secoue la tête, amusé, et Pettigrow regarde Black, ébloui. C'est de moi qu'il parle ?

- Attendez, vous...

Je me tais, soudain incapable de trouver mes mots. C'est pourtant simple non ? Ils ont pariés, si j'allais venir les voir ou non ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Pour qui se prennent-ils au juste ? La prochaine fois, je me fierai à mon instinct. Je n'aurais jamais du venir les voir.

- Vous êtes vraiment pitoyables ! je m'exclame avant de tourner les talons.

Il n'y a presque plus personne dans le couloir. Et j'ai l'air vraiment bête maintenant.

- Oh allez ! dit Black. Fait pas l'enfant ! C'est rien de parier de temps en temps !

- Oh oui, tu as raison ! J'ai une question à vous posez, vous avez vraiment parié sur Evans alors ?

Je n'aurais pas du. Mais c'est trop tard. Potter détourne les yeux, de manière à ce que je ne vois pas son expression. Je vois bien que c'était petit. Heureusement, la répartie de Black sauve le coup.

- Non, malheureusement ! J'aurais été sûr de gagner ! Elle est trop insolente, ignorante et... tout de même sûre d'elle.

- Elle est intelligente, fait remarquer Pettigrow.

- Malheureusement, je dois bien avouer que c'est vrai, répond Black, passant sa main dans ses cheveux et hochant la tête.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est vraiment une manie chez eux de passer leurs mains dans leurs cheveux. Et que c'est vraiment... vraiment charismatique.

- Oui, bon... On s'en fiche, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire, je dis, essayant de me rattraper.

Potter tourne alors la tête vers moi et me lance un regard qui veut dire... "pathétique" ?

- Soit pas gênée d'avoir dit ce que tu penses surtout, me dit-il, après tout, c'est pas comme si tu étais la première à le penser.

Mince alors ! Il est susceptible !

- Oui mais non... Enfin d'accord ok mais...

Wouaouh ! Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été aussi embarrassée.

- Laisse tomber va, me dit-il, tournant les talons.

Pauvre Rianan. Je l'aurais trop fait espérer. Elle sera déçue. Pourquoi est-ce que je m'inquiète tant, au faite ? Pourquoi est-ce que je m'embête avec ça ? Des centaines de filles veulent les fréquenter !

Mais ça ne me plait pas qu'il m'en veuille à moi ! Mince alors ! Me rapprocher d'eux, mais quelle idée !

- Euhm... Oh allez ! Tu vois bien que...

Il est au bout du couloir. Ses amis sont toujours là eux. Pourquoi ?

Il va tourner !

- Oh mais... James !

Il se fige. Tu m'étonnes ! Je l'ai appelé James. Pff !

- Je... A la base, je n'étais pas venu pour ça.

Il se retourne. Il a l'air... Amusé ? Indécis ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je suis mal à l'aise.

- Je suis venue vous voir parce que... J'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter, dis-je, laissant finalement les mots sortir par eux mêmes.

Le couloir est quasi-vide. J'entends un couinement au bout de celui-ci, puis des bruits de pas.

- Rianan si tu t'en vas, je te tue !

J'ai fait tous ça pour elle. S'il n'avait pas été question de la leurs présenter, je n'aurais jamais eut à blesser James, oui James, ni même à leur adresser la parole. Et je ne me serais jamais rendu compte que je n'aimais pas l'idée qu'ils puissent m'en vouloir. Je ne veux pas avoir fait tous ça pour rien !

Elle apparaît alors au bout du couloir, les mains liées, tête baissée. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'elle est vraiment mignonne.

- Allez, vient, je lui dis, plus doucement.

Elle prend la main que je lui tends et je me tourne vers les garçons. James est revenu à sa place et ils me regardent tous un air perplexe collé au visage. Ils semblent sur le point de dire quelque chose mais je les devance.

- Aucun commentaire, je ne la connais que depuis quelques jours et elle voulait vous connaître alors...

Je reçois alors un coup de coude dans les côtes. C'est comme ça qu'elle me remercie ? Bon, c'est vrai que je ne suis pas franchement subtile mais ce n'est pas une raison.

Je lui lance un regard noir avant de les observer. Ils sont complètement décontenancés. Je les comprends. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment j'aurais réagis à leur place.

- On... , débute Lupin.

- Mais on la connait déjà ! s'exclame James.

Alors j'ai vraiment fait tous ça pour rien ?

Je sens plus que je ne vois la tête de Rianan se relever précipitamment.

- Je n'oublierai jamais cette petite, déclare Black à ses amis. Tu lui sauves la vie, continue-t-il, pointant James du doigt, et tout ce qu'elle fait c'est te traiter d'idiot.

- Il m'avait tiré les cheveux ! proteste Rianan.

- Tu avais quelque chose dans les cheveux, je te le retirais, nuance, dit James.

Lupin les regarde d'un air exaspéré. Ce sont des gamineries tous ça. Des gamineries qui arrive à faire changer les idées à un amoureux transit malheureux. C'est pathétique. Juste complètement puéril. Que se passe-t-il aujourd'hui ? C'est le monde à l'envers !

- Ah enfin vous voilà !

Je me retourne pour apercevoir une chevelure blonde. Que nous veut-elle ? J'espère qu'elle ne va pas me demander des comptes. Je n'ai pas envie de lui parler.

- Salut Soledad, tu vas mieux ? me demande-t-elle.

Non, je ne vais pas mieux. Je suis perdue, j'ai mal à la tête et je suis fatiguée, j'ai envie de lui dire. Je détourne le regard pour le poser sur les Maraudeurs. J'aimerais bien qu'on s'en aille.

Elle secoue la tête et lève les yeux au ciel. Je n'aime vraiment pas cette attitude. Avant, elle l'avait toujours eut pour les autres, mais jamais pour moi. Voilà où on en est maintenant.

- Ahern ! Tu nous cherchais ? l'interroge Black, un sourire malicieux au visage.

Eux deux, c'est un phénomène. Ils se détestent, si on conclut par leurs disputes fréquentes. Et Black, a toujours été l'un des principaux destinataires de son air hautain et dédaigneux. Avant, Jenny me disait qu'ils allaient finirent ensembles. Que ça se voyait par leur façon d'agir l'un envers l'autre. Moi, j'ai toujours dit qu'ils n'allaient pas du tout ensemble. Mais bon, soyons réalistes, c'est difficile de trouver une fille aussi belle que lui - si on se permet de comparer une fille et un garçon - mais même Adrian ne fait pas le poids. Ça peut paraître cliché mais, il est vraiment beau.

Je n'ai pas suivit la conversation, mais Delinda ne semble pas vouloir débattre avec lui aujourd'hui. Elle se tourne vers Lupin.

- C'est toi que je suis venue voir en faite.

Il fronce les sourcils en retour. Apparemment, lui non plus ne semble pas comprendre pourquoi.

- Tu es préfet-en-chef n'est-ce pas ? le questionne-t-elle.

Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que c'est une question rhétorique ?

- Tu sais que Lily ne tolère pas les retards ? Surtout venant d'une personne aussi sérieuse que toi !

Je n'aime vraiment pas la façon dont elle le regarde.

Lupin écarquille alors grand les yeux. Il semble avoir compris. Soudain, l'air dédaigneux de Delinda disparaît pour laisser place à un sourire amusé.

- Allez vient, je t'accompagne.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'escorte, ce n'est qu'une réunion de préfets, objecte-t-il.

- Et alors ?

Elle lui prend alors la main et l'emmène à sa suite sans même nous jeter un regard. Je n'aime vraiment pas son attitude. Et pourtant elle a toujours été comme ça. Je crois que je ne m'en rendais pas compte car je n'étais pas la destinataire.

Il se retourne difficilement et nous fait un signe nous disant qu'il nous retrouverait tout à l'heure. Elle ne lui a toujours pas lâché la main alors qu'ils tournent au couloir suivant.

- Je... Je rêve ou elle... flirtait avec lui ? je demande, abasourdie.

Les garçons détournent le regard du couloir où ils ont tourné et me regardent. Pettigrow est sur le point de dire quelque chose mais Rianan le devance. Je rougis à l'idée que j'avais complètement oublié sa présence.

- Flirtait ? C'est un peu léger, s'exclame-t-elle. Elle le draguait oui !

Toutes les têtes se tournent vers elle. Elle a l'air fier d'elle.

- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire même ? lui demande James.

Elle se tourne vers lui les mains sur les hanches.

- J'ai onze ans, s'écrie-t-elle, pas quatre.

Nous éclatons tous de rire dans un parfait canon, moi la première. Elle nous regarde avec une moue boudeuse et finit pas se laisser aller avec nous.

- Les enfants ne sont vraiment plus si innocents, déclare Black d'une voix enrouée.

- **Tu** es un enfant Black, je lui dis.

Je ris de bon coeur. Cette petite fait vraiment des miracles.

*** Aucune façon n'est meilleure que l'autre. Chacun fait comme il peut, le but étant d'aller mieux. ***


	8. Chapter 7

Je n'ai pas le temps de faire une longue **Ndlt**, mais je tiens tout de même à **m'excuser** pour mon absence de **plus d'un mois**. Mais bon, après une semaine de voyage en Angleterre (sur les traces d'**Harry Potter**... Non! **Je ne me vante pas**!) le chapitre a été effacé, recommencé, effacé, et enfin difficile à bien écrire. J'ai l'impression que c'est la bonne cette fois. Enfin c'est auprès de vous qu'il faudra le vérifier! =D C'est **un chapitre important** !

Je voudrais aussi rappeler qui si vous avez **une quelconque question à poser**, je suis **disposée à répondre** avec joie !

Enfin! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et bonne lecture !

Enjoy!

**D-I**.

* * *

*** Un léger secours vaut mieux qu'un entier abandon. ***

Ils me font rire. C'est ça.  
Les choses ont changé. Ce n'est plus que je souffre, c'est seulement que je souffre un petit peu. Ce n'est plus une douleur, c'est l'absence du contraire de la douleur - mais qu'est-ce que c'est, le contraire de la douleur ? Je crois que pour la plupart des gens le contraire de la douleur, c'est _**pas de la douleur**_. Je crois que je ne suis pas capable de comprendre ça.  
On rit tellement, on rit si fort. Mais je ne veux pas m'habituer, m'abandonner. Si je m'habitue, eh bien, lorsqu'ils se lasseront - parce qu'ils se lasseront - je tomberai de haut, de plus haut que jamais ! Et je ne me relèverai pas. Non, ça me paraît inconcevable. Je me croyais forte, si forte. Ce n'était finalement que persuasion. Je me croyais faite d'acier. Je croyais mon âme durcie. J'éduquais mes émotions, réprimais mes complaisances, je contrôlais ma douleur. En refusant tout contact avec l'extérieur. J'aurais aimé user d'autres dérivatifs, posséder un don, dominer un sport, jouer du piano ou courir cinq mille mètres. Mais que dis-je ? Je joue du piano. Enfin, jouais...

- Tu es toujours là ?

- En fait, je commence à vous connaître, je dis pour simple réponse. Et plus je vous connais, moins je vous apprécie.

Je vois leur visage montrer leur étonnement, avec un air de plus en plus interloqué, ne voyant pas d'où pouvait venir mon agacement mais je continue tous de même.

- Vous êtes encombrants, importuns, chiants et beaucoup trop curieux. Et je ne sais même plus comment vous avez fait pour vous immiscer dans mon espace personnel aussi naturellement, mais c'est très inconfortable ; alors j'aimerais vraiment que vous calmiez un minimum vos ardeurs.

Je reprends mon souffle, ne réalisant que maintenant que je l'avais retenu avant de me rendre compte de mes paroles. Je n'avais même pas découvert cet inconfort avant maintenant.

Ils me regardent la bouche ouverte. Ce n'est pas vraiment la réaction que j'attendais. Pourquoi ne réagissent-ils pas ?

- Dites quelque chose, non ? Je dis de manière la moins interloquée possible.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Potter et Black, eux qui ont toujours une opinion sur tous, mais rien. Ils ont l'air... pris au dépourvu. Je devrais être fière de moi pour les avoir fait perdre le fil, mais je ne suis que moi même prise au dépourvu.

- Tu t'imagines connaître les gens, me dit Black.

Je suis soulagée et mal à l'aise. Que vais-je répondre à ça ? C'est bien trop abstraie pour moi. Je ne sais même pas s'il a raison ou tort.

- C'est faux, je réponds finalement. Par exemple, eh bien, je ne sais presque rien de toi... Je veux dire de vous, je continue après avoir détourné le regard. Sauf ce que j'ai dit avant.

Contre toute attente, c'est Lupin qui répond. Pas vraiment de la manière que j'espérais non plus. Lui qui est toujours si compréhensif !

- Tu n'es pas prête à nous connaître.

La déclaration n'a rien d'enjoué. D'ailleurs, le ton est tranchant. Cependant, ses yeux dorés ne trahissent rien. L'aurais-je vexé ? Ça m'étonnerait. Je vois Potter et Black se jeter des regards alors que Pettigrow regarde le plafond. Je vois. Secrets de Maraudeurs. Il y a définitivement beaucoup de choses dont je ne suis pas au courant. Je jette un regard à Lupin, mais il ne me le rend pas.

- Oui, enfin bon, entame Black dans le but de ramener l'attention sur lui. Je vois que tu as une très belle image de nous Soledad.

- Écoute, je ne voudrais pas me montrer grossière ou impolie mais...

- Tu ne t'en prives pas, rétorque-t-il.

- C'est toi qui me cherche ! La quasi-totalité du temps !

Il hausse les épaules, indifférent.

- Tu sais, ton charme, ton intelligence, ton arrogance, tes cheveux, tes yeux ou bien ton sourire charmeur, ne m'impressionnent pas, je déclare. **_Tu_** ne m'impressionnes pas.

- C'est parce que je n'ai pas encore essayé.

Je haie cette obsession qu'il a de toujours me fermer mon clapet. Niveau rhétorique, je me découvre de la concurrence. C'est merveilleux !

- J'y vais, je finis par dire, impatiente de me sortir de ce pétrin. J'ai des choses à faire.

Je me lève brusquement, range mes affaires et m'en vais d'un pas rapide. Malheureusement j'aperçois du coin de l'œil Black se levant à son tour, ses livres et parchemins à la main, prêt à me suivre. Il fait quelque pas puis reviens, interpellant ses amis, restés à leur place.

- Allez, venez ! aboie-t-il. Je m'amuse moi là !

Pathétique ! Vraiment ! Voyant ses amis se lever et rendre leur travail au professeur Stohl, il me rattrape rapidement.

- Tu sais, c'est peut-être idiot, mais l'idée qu'aucun type de Poudlard ne soit à la hauteur de tes espérances, pardon, exigences, me plaît.

Je lève les yeux au ciel face à cette remarque _**superflue et inintéressante**_. _**N'est-ce pas ?**_

- Tu en fais partie, je lui réponds, remarquant son regard scrutateur.

- De ? me demande-t-il.

- Des types loin d'être à la hauteur de mes esp... exigences.

Je détourne le regard.

- Oh ! Plus pour longtemps.

Il est tout proche, et j'entends des pas montrant que les autres nous rattrapent. Je m'éloigne de manière la plus naturelle et subtile possible. Ce qui échappe à tout le monde, sauf au principal intéressé.

- Vous comptez me suivre ? je m'écris me rendant compte de la situation.

- Pourquoi pas ? demande Pettigrow.

- Pourquoi pas ? Eh bien, je vais à la bibliothèque.

- Serais-tu en train d'insinuer que nous ne sommes pas assez sérieux pour y aller ? me questionne Potter, d'un ton faussement indigné.

- Non, je n'ai rien insinué du tout. J'ai juste... insinué que vous étiez bien trop intelligent pour ne pas avoir à y aller.

Pour une fois, je leur ferme leur clapet. Mais le mauvais pressentiment ressenti mais ignoré depuis ce matin ne disparaît pas. Au contraire, il s'accentue. En plus de ma méfiance, serais-je en train de devenir paranoïaque ?

*** Un léger secours vaut mieux qu'un entier abandon. ***

- Au fait Lupin, tu ne nous as pas dit comment ça s'était passé avec Delinda hier.

Nous sommes à la bibliothèque et le silence est tellement pesant et je parle si bas que je ne sais même pas s'il m'a entendu.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, me répond-t-il.

Le ton est toujours tranchant et il ne me regarde même pas. J'hésite à continuer.

- Tu ne vas pas accepter ses... avances ? je lui demande, hésitant sur le dernier mot.

- Il ne se passera rien entre Delinda et moi.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment vu avec une fille, je poursuis sans me laisser le temps de revenir sur mes mots.

- Ça n'arrivera jamais, déclare-t-il.

Je ne sais pas s'il dit ça d'un point de vue général ou si je suis visée. Me croit-il intéressée ? Je détourne le regard pour le poser sur les garçons, qui ont suivis la conversation comme s'ils regardaient un match de tennis ; ce qui est très ironique étant donné qu'ils ne savent sûrement pas ce que c'est. Je pose finalement mon regard sur le devoir - sur lequel je bloque depuis un moment déjà - et le laisse se perdre. Mon mauvais pressentiment ne fait qu'augmenter, encore et encore.

- Regardez qui est là ! s'exclame Black.

Je lève les yeux et suis leur regard posé sur Lily Evans, derrière moi. Sa table est pleine de livres, tous ouverts alors qu'elle gratte son parchemin sans même y jeter un coup d'oeil.

- Vous avez remarqué comme Evans a beau se tuer au travail, elle ne vous arrive même pas à la cheville ? Et pourtant, vous ne travaillez presque pas. On en viendrait presque à croire que les théories des sangs purs sont vraies ! je déclare, fixant Black et Potter.

- Attends, tu as conscience de tes paroles ? me demande ce dernier.

Il parle d'un air contrarié. L'aurais-je offenser ?

- Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis Soledad, me fait remarquer Lupin, toujours sans m'adresser un regard. Les gens pourraient interpréter tes plaisanteries de beaucoup de manières. Comme James.

J'entends à sa voix la sagesse que l'on ressent habituellement lorsqu'on l'écoute. Pourquoi change-t-il d'humeur si brusquement ?

- De plus, poursuit-il, ces théories sont fausses.

- Qu'en sais-tu ? je proteste, contrariée par sa remarque.

- Tu es la majore de ta promotion, non ?

- Et alors ? Tu ne te rends pas compte du peu d'options que l'on a lorsqu'on s'ennuie et qu'on veut à tout prix se changer les idées. Et je suis une sang-pure, je dis en réponse à son insinuation.

- Quoi ? s'exclament-ils tous d'une même voix.

- Mais tu connais tant de truc moldu, renchérit Pettigrow.

- Ma mère est une fanatique. Nous avons vécu dans Londres moldu depuis... Eh bien pour ma part depuis toujours. Nous somme considérés comme des traîtres à notre sang.

- Ouais, marmonne Black, je connais ça.

Je hoche la tête.

- Mes parents disent qu'ils ont voulu se faire oubliés un peu. Mais ma mère est une complète fanatique de ce monde. Elle pense que je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte.

- Tu dis ça comme si tu les détestais, fait remarquer Potter.

- Qui ? je demande.

- Les moldus.

- Non, je désapprouve. Je n'ai rien contre eux. Mais... disons que, lorsqu'on on voit comme la magie rend la vie bien plus facile, on en a un peu rien à faire de tous ce qu'ils inventent pour "rendre la vie plus facile". Je connais le monde de la magie, le monde moldu ne m'apporte donc rien de particulier.

Ils hochent la tête d'un même geste.

- Tu n'as quand même aucune preuve de ce que tu avances, ajoute tout de même Potter.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que ces théories étaient vraies. J'ai simplement fait une remarque, je réponds en rangeant mes affaires sentant le ton monter et sachant qu'ils me suivraient.

Alors que je rends les livres que j'avais emprunter je continue.

- Et puis, je pense avoir un exemple qui pourrait pointer vers cette théorie.

Exemple pour ne pas dire preuve. Il pourrait se méprendre. Je n'ai pas l'impression que c'est le bon jour pour les contrarier. Tout est si tendu depuis ce matin. Lupin qui ne m'adresse même pas un regard et est lunatique. Potter qui s'offusque à la moindre remarque. Black qui a l'air de me croire narcissique. Et Pettigrow... Pettigrow qui suit la tendance du jour.

- C'est-à-dire ? réagit Potter.

La subtilité m'a ratée aujourd'hui.

- Eh bien... Il y a des vampires qui disent que... le sang des sangs-purs serait... différent de celui des moldus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de dire Soledad ?

- Que le sang des sangs-purs est plus enrichissant qui celui des moldus ou des sang-mêlés, déclare Black.

- Et ? N'est-ce pas vrai ? je m'exclame. Je peux voir que vous êtes intraitables à ce sujet, mais vous faites d'une simple remarque une affaire d'état !

- Et tu te sers de monstres pour prouver tes dires ! s'écrie Lupin, me regardant dans les yeux pour la première fois aujourd'hui.

- Monstres ? je réplique. Et vous parlez de moi ? Les vampires ne sont pas des monstres. Du moins... pas vraiment.

Ils me regardent comme si je venais d'une autre planète. C'est le monde à l'envers.

- Tout comme les loups garous, renchéris-je sans me laisser déstabiliser. La plupart d'entre eux n'ont pas choisit de devenir ce qu'ils sont.

- Oui, riposte Lupin, pour ensuite accepter ce qu'ils sont. Des monstres.

- Pas tous.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? demande-il en se rapprochant de moi.

Il a l'air dangereux comme ça.

- Ce que j'en sais ? je persiste. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- J'en sais plus que toi ! s'époumone-t-il.

Il m'attrape par les bras et me colle contre le mur. Il est essoufflé.

- J'en sais plus que toi, répète-t-il plus doucement cette fois.

Il gémit presque. Et moi, je ne comprends plus rien. Il me serre fort les bras, et ça me rappelle tellement de choses, que je ferme les yeux. Je sens alors Potter et Black détacher lentement Lupin en lui murmurant des paroles que je n'entends même pas. C'est comme s'ils avaient peurs qu'il se réveille et détruise tout sur son passage.

- On devrait éviter de... se croiser juste... pendant quelques jours, j'entends chuchoter Black.

J'ouvre les yeux et voit Potter traîner Lupin délicatement le long du couloir. Black ne me regarde pas. Il les fixe en train de s'en aller. Et j'ai peur. Non pas de Lupin, juste peur. Ils me laissent tomber. Black s'en va alors d'un pas rapide, me lançant un dernier regard indulgent. Je détourne les yeux et hoche la tête, les yeux dans le vide.

- Tu sais... me dit Pettigrow.

Il n'est toujours pas partit.

- Quand Sirius dit quelques jours, il faut le prendre au pied de la lettre.

- Vous avez le droit de ne plus vouloir me voir, je réponds la voix tremblante.

Je me détourne, ne voulant pas voir son regard compatissant. Il m'attrape le bras.

- Non, c'est vraiment vrai. Vraiment quelques jours. Trois en fait. Tu as juste... choisit le mauvais moment pour un débat.

Je ris jaune. Quelle surprise !

- Peter !

Pettigrow s'en va alors d'un pas rapide pour rejoindre Black au bout du couloir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit, j'entends ce dernier lui reprocher.

- J'ai rien dit du tout. Je te le jure.

Ils tournent alors au couloir suivant. La déception qui serre ma poitrine m'empêche de respirer et faillit me faire tomber au sol.

*** Un léger secours vaut mieux qu'un entier abandon. ***

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe quand on vient à votre secours, et qu'on vous abandonne avant même d'être arrivé ? Je ne devrais pas être étonnée. Je ne devrais pas me sentir si mal non plus. Je savais pourtant bien qu'ils allaient partir. Enfin... Peut-être pas si vite. Sûrement pas si tôt.


	9. Chapter 8

Ok, me voilà. J'ai dit que je viendrai lundi en soirée je sais mais le temps me manque avec tout le boulot en cours.. Je rentre en 1ére S et le boulot est vraiment différent de la 2nd je ne m'y attendais pas ! Enfin, j'imagine que vous me comprenez !

En ce qui concerne Soledad, on rentre de plus en plus dans son passé. Dans ce chapitre, on en apprend plus sur sa famille et j'espère que vous avez aimé en apprendre plus même si ce n'est qu'un peu ! Je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre arrivera, je peux vous assurez que ça n'ira pas jusqu'à 6 mois, ça ne veut pas dire que ça en prendra 4 ! En tout cas j'écrirai pendant les vacances, c'est-à-dire la semaine prochaine donc j'espère être bien inspirée !

Et je remercie Shiriliz pour sa review et Aodren qui suit Soledad depuis le début !

Enjoy !

**D-I.**

* * *

*** On reconnaît le bonheur au bruit qu'il fait quand il s'en va, mais parfois aussi au bruit qu'il fait lorsqu'il revient. ***

Depuis hier soir, il y a les mêmes mots qui tournent, tournent dans ma tête. Et ça ne veut pas s'arrêter. _**" Ils sont partis. "**_J'ai essayé de les faire taire ces voix, mais elles ne veulent pas s'arrêter. Elles ne m'écoutent pas. Elles s'écoutent elles-mêmes et elles m'écoutent crier à l'intérieur. C'est fou, ça recommence. Je les ais entendues aussi juste après le départ d'Adrian. Mais elles avaient finit par chuchoter au lieu de crier mais ensuite, ça a été au tour de Théo de partir alors, elles ont recommencé à crier. Et je les ais faite taire bien après, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça en fait. Mais je ne me rappelle plus comment. Et là, j'ai beau me frapper la tête de mes mains, contre le mur, ça ne marche pas. C'est comme si j'étais coincée sur un manège, le manège tourne, et tourne, et ne s'arrête pas, comment descendre, comment stopper, comment reprendre pied, tout tourne autour de moi, et ma tête tourne avec le reste, je ne suis pas dans l'hésitation, je ne suis pas dans l'exigence ou le rêve ou le refus je suis dans le vide, pas somnambule pas zombie, non, juste vide, flottante, un peu ailleurs. Et les mots continuent de tourner dans ma tête. Ils se répètent. Encore et encore. Peut-être ne suis-je pas le genre de personne qu'on arrive à supporter à long terme ? Je me pensais tout de même plus supportable que Black ! Mais non, même pas !

Comment ai-je fait la dernière fois ? Je venais de découvrir la mort de Théo. C'est mon père qui me l'avait annoncé. Une attaque de mangemorts dans notre rue pendant l'été. Je n'étais pas chez moi. Je m'étais disputée avec mes parents, j'avais fui. J'étais mal depuis un moment déjà, à ce moment là. J'étais en pleine dépression en fait. Et puis, je m'enfonçais dans des "et si" interminables. "Et si Adrian ne s'était pas rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait ?", "Et si je ne l'avais jamais fréquenté, comment ce serait aujourd'hui ?" et je finissais par partir dans mes délires, "Et si papa et maman s'aimaient toujours ? Ce serait comment aujourd'hui ?" C'était ça, à ce moment là, les voix qui tournaient dans ma tête. Il n'y avait que Théo pour me ramener à la réalité. Et puis elles ont changé de discours quand, quand je suis revenu chez moi, j'ai découvert que ma rue était détruite. Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier. Il avait fait une chaleur accablante pendant tout l'été. Pas la moindre pluie n'était venue comme je l'avais souhaité. Je voyais les gens heureux de passer leurs vacances avec leur famille sous une chaleur atypique alors que moi j'étais dans une humeur des plus maussades. Je voulais qu'il pleuve. Que le ciel reflète mon malheur. Mais ça n'était jamais arrivé. Les cendres se soulevaient en petits nuages sous mes pas. Il n'y avait pas un souffle de vent pour les disperser. Je gardais les yeux fixés sur ce qui restait de la route, puis de ma maison. J'avais réussi à la reconnaître au bout de quelques instants. J'avais buté plusieurs fois sur ce que je pensais être des pierres. Sauf que si la route était jonchée de bloc de bétons, elle était surtout jonchée de cadavres de malheureux qui avaient tenté de s'enfuir. Certains étaient entièrement calcinés. D'autres, probablement suffoqués par la fumée, avaient échappé au gros des flammes et gisaient dans divers états des plus déplorables. Et puis, je m'étais rappelée que je vivais dans cette rue, et que j'avais une famille aussi. J'étais partit à leur recherche, il y avait du monde de l'autre côté de la rue. Avec des ambulanciers qui courraient vers moi avec des brancards. Je m'étais demandée ce que des moldus faisaient sur une scène de crime sorcière. Mais c'était stupide, je vivais parmi les moldus. J'étais pratiquement sûre que ça avait été causé par des sorciers, les ambulanciers étaient là parce que c'est comme ça que ça se passe lorsqu'il y a un accident. Les moldus avaient décidé que ce serait une explosion pour cause d'une fuite gaz qui aurait causé tout ça. Comment pouvaient-ils y croire franchement ? Mais bon, quand des choses étranges se passent, les moldus inventent leurs propres explications.  
J'avais retrouvés mes parents au bout de la rue, pas loin des ambulances. Et pour la première fois depuis des années je crois, j'avais serré mon père dans mes bras, et je me sentais heureuse de le retrouver. Jusqu'à qu'il me dise que mon frère lui, n'avait pas survécu. Il avait été asphyxié.  
On l'avait enterré quelques jours plus tard, et on n'en avait jamais reparlé. Depuis, mes parents sont divorcés, et moi... J'en suis là. A essayer de me rappeler comment j'avais fait pour faire taire ces voix qui me hantent.  
Mais en fait... C'est quand j'ai commencé à fréquenter les Maraudeurs que les voix, qui avaient finit par chuchoter, ont disparu. Et maintenant, elles reviennent avec un nouveau refrain.

"Ils sont partit."  
"Tu savais pourtant bien qu'il ne faut faire confiance à personne. Ils ne font pas exception."  
"Tu es bien naïve, ma pauvre."  
"Ton frère était la seule personne qui t'aimait vraiment et tu ne le lui rendais même pas."

Je n'ai rien fait de mal en fait. A part être naïve, et avoir espérer. Espérer. Je déteste ce mot. L'espérance. Ça vous bouffe de l'intérieur, ça vous brûle jusqu'à ce que vous n'ayez plus aucun espoirs, et là, vous êtes vide. Je me sens vide maintenant. Mais, je me sentais vide aussi avant, et puis, ils sont arrivés et j'ai recommencé à espérer. En fait, on n'arrête jamais d'espérer. C'est dans la nature humaine. Nous sommes des martyrs. Tous. Toujours à nous plaindre de notre vie misérable.  
Je pense tout de même que j'ai des raisons valables, comparé à d'autres.

Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas toucher à mon calepin. La dernière fois que je l'ai utilisé, je l'ai laissé dans mon sac de cours. Je le prends et le feuillette depuis le début. Les premiers dessins sont des moments de ma vie que j'aurais aimé avoir vécu. Toute ma famille réunit devant un pique-nique. J'en avais rêvé de celui-là. Les suivants nous représentent moi et Théo, lors de sa dernière année à Poudlard. J'étais petite, c'était avant Adrian, j'avais 12 ans. Je tourne les pages et découvre des paysages, la plupart représentant Poudlard. Et je sens ma gorge se serrer. Je sais qu'il en manque. Il devrait y en avoir d'Adrian. Mais je les ais jetés. Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier. Mon frère était mort, je voulais revoir son visage. J'ai prit le calepin, l'ai feuilleté, et j'ai vu son visage à lui. J'étais en colère, il ne méritait aucune attention de ma part, encore moi ce jour là. Je les ai déchirées, et jeter à la cheminée. Je me souviens que je ne l'aie jamais regretté. En fait, je n'y avais jamais repensé. Jusqu'à maintenant. Et je ne le regrette toujours pas.  
Je fais défiler les pages et y vois le visage des Maraudeurs. Dans le train, ce fameux jour où ils ont trouvé leur nouveau passe-temps. Je me surprends à en être attendrie, comme s'ils étaient toujours là quelque part à veiller sur moi comme ils l'ont fait occasionnellement ces dernières semaines. Comme si avant-hier n'était jamais arrivé. Mais c'est bien arriver. J'ai mit du temps à me séparer de celles d'Adrian. Des mois et des mois ! Et même si les Maraudeurs m'ont définitivement moins marquer qu'Adrian, je sais que je ne peux pas m'en séparer maintenant. Ils m'ont apporté un répit. Je n'en suis que plus endommager. Mais je survivrai. Après tout c'est ce que je fais, depuis bientôt trois ans maintenant.

Il est dix-neuf heures. Nous ne pouvons plus sortir, mais je peux encore me balader dans le château. Le dîner ne devrait plus tarder à commencer, et je ne compte pas manger. Si je veux faire un tour à la Tour d'Astronomie, il vaudrait mieux y aller tout de suite. Je risquerais moins de croiser Rusard. Je ne sais toujours pas si c'est une très bonne idée d'y aller. La dernière fois que j'y suis allée, je me suis retrouvée assise, les pieds de l'autre côté de la rambarde sans même le remarquer. Rien ne dit que Lily Evans sera là pour m'empêcher de faire une erreur quelconque cette fois ci. Mais j'ai besoin d'air. J'étouffe ici, alors j'y vais. Maintenant. On dit que les Gryffondors réfléchissent rarement avant d'agir. J'en suis une, je penserai aux conséquences plus tard.

*** On reconnaît le bonheur au bruit qu'il fait quand il s'en va, mais parfois aussi au bruit qu'il fait lorsqu'il revient. ***

J'arrive en haut de la Tour et observe le paysage alors qu'une rafale de vent balaye mes cheveux. Un rideau de pluie s'abat sur les environs du château. Je m'accoude sur la rambarde et prends ma tête entre mes mains. Je rêve de pouvoir la dévisser et de la poser là par terre juste un instant. Le temps d'oublier à quel point je suis misérable. Le temps de...

- Hey !

Au son de sa voix, je ne peux m'empêcher de sursauter. Je cherche désespérément une issue, en vain.

- Toujours aussi nerveuse ? me demande-t-il.

Je ne réponds pas et serre les poins. M'a-t-il suivit ? Sûrement...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? je lui demande, la voix légèrement tremblante.

Il s'avance, de quelques pas seulement.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je veux te parler. Juste te parler.

Je secoue la tête frénétiquement.

- Non, non Adrian, tout ne fonctionne pas à ta guise ! Moi, je n'ai pas envie de te parler.

- Alors, écoute-moi ! me supplie-t-il. S'il te plait.

- Je t'ai déjà écouté la dernière fois !

Il s'avance encore de quelques pas et je lève les bras, comme pour le repousser, mais je me rends alors compte qu'ils tremblent. Comment puis-je faire pour sortir ? S'il s'avance encore un peu, ce sera trop tard. Je ne pourrais plus rien faire. Je feins de cacher mes bras tremblants derrière mon dos, et prends ma baguette dans la ma poche arrière de pantalon.

- Oui, s'exclame-t-il, jusqu'à ce que Black vienne nous interrompre !

- Il a bien fait !

- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous ?

La question est si soudaine que j'ai peur d'avoir mal compris.

- Pardon ?

Il détourne les yeux, soudain mal à l'aise. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il n'avait pas prévu de poser cette question. Il n'a pas changé.

- Est-ce que... Est ce que vous êtes-

- Non, je le coupe précipitamment.

L'idée me met bizarrement mal à l'aise. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer ce que ça ferait. Mais j'éloigne immédiatement ces pensées, secouant frénétiquement la tête, ce n'est vraiment pas un bon moment. Je relève la tête et le voit s'approcher d'encore quelques pas. J'amorce un pas pour reculer mais me rappelle que je suis déjà contre le mur. Il remarque mon geste et s'arrête, me lançant un regard triste.

- Je ne te ferais aucun mal, chuchote-t-il avec une expression que je ne lui avais jamais vue. S'il te plait, juste... Fait moi confiance.

Je secoue la tête négativement. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il me demande de lui faire confiance.

- Je sais que je n'aurais jamais dû faire ce que j'ai fait, continu-t-il désespérément, mais je pensais que tu comprendrais.

Que je comprendrais ?

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, je lui réponds.

- Non ! s'écrie-t-il. Ne pense pas ça ! J'ai conscience de ce que je dis, et je savais exactement ce que je faisais ce soir là !

Se rend-t-il compte que ce qu'il dit ne l'aide pas ?

- Ne pense pas que je n'ai pas passés des jours à penser à comment ça pourrait te ruiner, nous ruiner tous les deux.

- Mais alors pourquoi tu l'as fait ? je crie hystériquement.

- Je n'avais rien à perdre.

Je sens une soudaine ruée de colère et d'incompréhension.

- Rien à perdre ? je répète, ahurie. Et moi alors ? Tu n'avais pas peur de me perdre moi ?

- Tu m'aimes comme personne ne m'a jamais aimé !

- Je _**t'aimais**_, Adrian ! Je ne prétends pas être une adulte mais je ne suis plus une enfant ! J'avais 14 ans, j'étais amoureuse. C'est finit maintenant ! Je n'étais pas prête, tu as voulu prendre le risque, très bien ! Assume maintenant ! Je ne veux plus avoir affaire à toi !

Un silence s'installe pendant quelques minutes où il me regarde, assimilant ce que je viens de dire. A-t-il compris ? Va-t-il me laisser partir ? Je fais un pas vers ma gauche pour m'en aller mais il se réveille tout à coup. Il secoue la tête, tremblant.

- Ça ne peut pas se finir comme ça ! dit-il.

Je brandis alors ma baguette mais je ne suis pas assez rapide. Aussitôt qu'il l'a voit, il lance un expelliarmus et ma baguette se retrouve de l'autre côté, juste devant la porte. Et avant que je ne me rende compte de quoi que ce soit, je suis immobilisée. Il m'a lancé un petrificus totalus. Et si j'ai cru un jour connaître la peur alors j'avais tord. Je n'ai jamais été aussi effrayée de ma vie. Il me regarde et je vois ses lèvres bouger. Il me parle mais je n'entends rien. J'entends mon coeur battre dans mes tempes. Je sais qu'il ne va pas recommencer comme la dernière fois. Mais je ne me contrôle pas. J'ai peur. Tout ça, c'est du déjà vu. Je ne veux pas que les cauchemars recommencent. Je commençais seulement à dormir tranquille.  
Et soudain, je ne sens plus mon coeur battre dans mes tempes. Parce que j'entends une voix stridente tout près de moi. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle dit, mais elle crie. Énormément. Et elle frappe Adrian, il n'a plus sa baguette. La fille l'a désarmé. Et cette fille n'est autre qu'Evans. C'est la deuxième fois qu'elle me sauve. Toujours au même endroit. Il faudra que je pense à la remercier cette fois. Elle se tourne vers moi et je me sens tomber. Je ne suis plus sous l'effet du sort.

- Tu viens de faire la pire erreur de ta vie Ahern ! s'époumone-t-elle. Je te veux dans le bureau de McGonagall maintenant ! Crois-moi, tu ne t'en sortiras pas !

- Et pour qui tu te prends au juste ? lui répond-t-il en se massant l'épaule.

Elle doit avoir une sacrée poigne. Elle se tourne brusquement vers lu tout en m'empêchant de tomber à terre.

- Pour qui je me prends ? Pour la préfète en chef sale veracrasse ! Maintenant dépêche toi d'aller voir McGonagall et je te préviens, je vérifierai !

Il s'en va, de mauvaise foi et Lily se tourne vers moi, me tenant toujours, ses bras autour de mes épaules, elle me demande si je vais bien. Je la regarde dans les yeux et me rends compte que je n'ai pas laissé couler une larme et j'éclate alors en sanglot. Elle me demande si je veux aller à l'infirmerie et j'hoche négativement de la tête. C'est la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin !  
Je ne me rends compte qu'elle m'a ramené à la salle commune des gryffondors que lorsqu'elle ouvre le portrait de l'entrée et que toutes les têtes se tournent vers moi. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'essuyer mes larmes, et maintenant les rumeurs circuleront dans tous Poudlard dès demain. Mais je ne dit rien et laisse Lily me traîner jusqu'au dortoir.  
Nous montons les escaliers, et à peine ouvre-t-on la porte qu'une tête blonde fonce vers nous.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

C'est Jenny. Je suis bien trop fatiguée pour dire quoi que ce soit. Lily lui répond alors qu'elles m'aident toute les deux à m'allonger sur mon lit à baldaquin. J'éclate en sanglot encore une fois alors que Lily dit devoir aller voir McGonagall.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? je me lamente faiblement.

Je sens Jenny qui s'allonge contre moi et me sert contre elle. C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

- Tu n'as rien fait du tout. Rien. Tout ira bien, je te le promets.

Jenny est là, elle me sert contre elle et mes tremblements diminuent, lentement mais sûrement. Je n'avais jamais pensé que Jenny puissent être d'un quelconque réconfort, à n'importe quel moment. Et pourtant, voilà qu'elle me soutient alors que je pleure pour la première fois depuis la mort de Théo. C'est comme si elle m'enlevait un poids des épaules. Elle me soulage.

*** On reconnaît le bonheur au bruit qu'il fait quand il s'en va, mais parfois aussi au bruit qu'il fait lorsqu'il revient. ***


End file.
